I don't love you anymore Or do I?
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: this is a craig/oc love story what happens when Craig is a father but doesn't want to be and Kenny plays daddy? will craig step up or step back?
1. Chapter 1

I thought things were great…but I thought wrong

"_Craig!" cried my high pitch 11 year old voice waving at him he send me a smile that no manyt people saw but me. I stopped in front of him and hugged him. Me and Craig been dating for the past 2 years and 2 very happy years. He returns the hug laughing something else that no one but me heard. I blushed as the thought I decide ran through my mind me and Craig haven't 'done it' and I know we are young but he never asked me once, and he been there even when weren't dating. _

"_Hey Craig?" I whispered he hum letting me know he was listening. I blushed more and tighten my grip around his neck. _

"_Um come by my house tonight ok?" I asked. I knew he was confused but nodded none the less I kissed his cheek and ran off to class waving good bye._

I thought I was everything to him, but yet again I thought wrong

"_Rose?" called my boyfriend for two whole years who was at the door. He is my first everything, crush, kiss, boyfriend and love… _

"_Right here" I called. I got off the bed wearing a snow color robe the fabric was soft as cotton. He looked confused I untie the soft snow color knot that held it to my body and it fell to my feet. I had breast, but for some unknown reason they were slightly larger then other girls. I blushed as I saw his crimson red face. I knew Craig was a little horn ball I saw some porn sites on his laptop and some playboy magazine under his mattress. Once heard him masturbating in my bathroom calling out my name lowly. I walked up to my red flushed up face love I placed butterfly kisses on his cheek, neck and lips._

"_I'm yours" I whispered in his ear as he got goosebumps. After that he took me for my innocents._

I thought we were meant to be forever but nothing last forever…I had to learn the hard way

_I've been feeling sick for the past 3 weeks I ask the girls in school I told my best friend Nilsa what me and Craig did. She told to take a pregnancy test. And that's exactly what I did. So right now I was in my bathroom waiting for my test results I had to wait 5 minutes tops at least._

_Beep_

_I got off the floor to the sink where the pee stick laid. I took in a deep breathe and flip the test over…to see…a little pink plus sigh. I was in the state of shock I was only 11 I knew I could get pregnant. ARGH! I'm so stupid we should have use protection! I drop the pee stick with a pink plus sigh to the floor as I cried into my hands. But then I stop and smile grace my face I knew Craig would love me more for I was carrying his child. I knew he would be happy to be a father of our baby I got up walking to the playground where my love was at. _

I thought you would be happy, proud but as I keep guessing the more wrong I was

_I walked to park to see Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Token, Clyde, and Tweek playing basketball I smiled. Believe it or not Cartman is pretty nice to me he rips on me but he always so 'I joking your cool' or 'but Rose is still hot' and what not. Kyle he like a brother me, me and him are super close maybe closer then he is with Stan. Stan he a great friend to go to for advice or just hang out with, he sweet and cool. Last but not least from the group Kenny, Kenny he had and still does have a crush on me since day care, if you haven't notice I been in South park for a very long time. So I seen and been on all the crazy adventures the biker fags, the coon, attack of the Japanese, Kenny dieing, the water park being flooded with pee to now and nothing has change its still koocky. And I wouldn't have it any other way to be honest. I walked up to my friends Kenny smiled I return it Kyle stop and gave me a hug._

"_Hey Rose" he chirped I smiled._

"_I'm looking for Craig have you seen him I got big news!" I cheered he nodded he pointed behind the big old oak tree. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug running to my lover. _

"_Hey Craig I…-" I stop my sentence short when I saw him making out with another girl who turn out to be Bebe. They broke apart when they notice my presents both of them seem unphase. _

"_C-Craig…WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He just eyed me with his poker face he always displayed everyday at school and everywhere else. He blinked twice with that same bored expression my anger building and boiling inside with pure rage. Soon everyone was already circling us. _

"_What? We been messing around for about 2 months now" he answer as if it was not big deal. This is a fucking big deal he cheated on me and I gave myself up to him. I clenched my teeth and tears pour down I sniffed silently. _

"_Why?" I asked looking at the snowy cold ground. I heard him sigh in annoyance._

"_Look the only reason why I dated you because it was a dare to see how long it would take for you to let me get in your pants" he answer straight forward I gasped. My eyes widen in shock. He just put me out in the spot just like that. Just like that?_

"_What?" I heard Kyle's confused voice I didn't want to look at him. In fact I didn't want to look at no body. My body shook uncontrollably._

"_So…you did it because of a dare?" I asked he nodded his head. I bite my bottom lip down hard. I felt a warm liquid run down my lip I glared at the ground to see drops of blood sinking into the once pure white blanket that cover South Park grounds. I walked up to him slowly by the time he was standing up leaning up against a tree looking at me boredly. I raised my hand._

_BOW!_

_No I didn't slap him…I punched him in the middle of his nuts. He fell to his knees. I kneed him in the face __**hard **__that blood started to dripping from his bottom lip leaving a buries and on his nose. I turn on my heel I stuff my hands in my pink and white stripe jacket walking home silently. _

But the hardest thing to do in life is telling your mother baby, she having a baby and is falling into her foot steps.

_I walked into my house looking for my mother. My dad you're probably wondering about him. He left my mom the same why as Craig left me. I wasn't born in south Park I was born in New York. But when my dad cheated my mom she moved she didn't want the same thing that happen to her to happen to me…guess that didn't work. I soon found my mom in the living watching t.v._

"_Oh hey sweetie what's wrongs?" she asked seeing I was standing there quietly sniffing more. She walked up to me; she kneeled down till we were eye level placing her hands on both my wet puffy cheeks._

"_What's wrong?" she repeated I looked her in the eyes. _

"_I'm pregnant" I whispered I looked down not wanting to see her reaction._

"_Oh my poor baby!" she cried she through her arms around me crying as I cried into her shoulder._

"_Oh my baby! My sweet baby! Why?" she cried louder I cried right aside with her._

"_Mom, I'm scared" I sobbed she pulled back she placed her hands on my cheeks once more looking at me she wiped my tears away. _

"_Everything going to be fine I promise we'll get through this" she told me I nodded my head she pulls me back into a hug._

"_Mom…I-I w-want t-to…I-I want to move" I stutter out the best way I can she nodded. Understanding I didn't want to be here anymore being scolded at, being treated differently. _

Its been 2 weeks my mom kept her promise we were doing fine we were leaving south park

"_That's it" I called out in the night. I didn't want to leave in the day not wanting to say good-bye to my friends or having them seeing me leave. Good-byes are so sad and I didn't want them to know why I'm leaving they were all going to guilt me in on staying. I didn't want to stay, I didn't want to go to school to the guy who cheated, got me pregnant and left. In fact I didn't even tell him I don't want him to know._

"_Ok are you sure you don't want to say good-bye?" my mom asked I nodded as I enter the car and buckle my seat belt. She nodded her head understanding; she pulled out the driveway to the exit of South Park a tear slip my eyes as I saw the sigh: You are now leaving South Park. Homes of the super best friends! Those six words were painted onto the bottom of the other sentence in Purple for me, Green for Kyle, Orange for Kenny and Red for Stan. We painted that when we we're in 3__rd__ grade. I looked back at the sigh as it became a mere speak I sat back down I closed my eyes not wanting to have anymore memories flashing into mind._

_~Craig pov~_

_I was sitting in class with Tweek as everyone walked in._

"_Dude are you serious?" I heard the jock of the class say to his super best friends Kyle nodded sadly. _

"_Yea her whole house is empty" I was curios who house was empty? Cartman and Kenny came in joining on the conversation._

"_I can't believe she gone and without saying good-bye" Kyle sighed sadly as he glanced at his desk. I went to get up from my desk but our faggot teacher came in. _

"_Morning class" he called out._

"_Morning" the whole class unison but I just flipped them off one by one. _

"_I have announcement, your little friend and my favorite student Rose Miller is no longer in south park" he said sadly. My eyes widen he shock she left? That who Stan and Kyle were talking about? Why she move?_

"_Does anyone know why my only un-retarded student is gone?" he asked placing his hands on his hips glaring at the class. I felt eyes burn holes in the sideand back of my head I rolled my eyes and flipped them off. no one said a word. Mr. Garrison sighed and went on with his lesson. _

'_She gone' I thought still in shock. Class was soon over I lean against my locker still not getting use to that fact Rose is gone. I'm going to miss her Brown wavy hair and her purple eyes that always hold happiness and- WAIT! Why should I care I broke up with her…but still. Crap._

~Rose pov~

~5 years later~

I was in my mom's car listening to Paramore 'Careful'. My 6 year old daughter in the back seat singing along. She looked just like Craig golden eyes and black raven hair. But she has my personality. Silly, random, nice, funny, and Sarcastic. She loves drawing and singing as much as I do. Her name is Catherine Faith Miller. But I call her hope or faith as do my mother we needed some hope and faith in our lives. She dressed in an aqua blue shirt with a white skirt with blue and white thigh high stockings and aqua blue converse. She wore a hat similar to Craig's but the puff on top was white she has some trait of her father for time to time she flips people off. Its her way of saying hello to people so imagine walking around with a 6 year old flipping off people she didn't with a smile. Not all that fun.

"Ok we are here" my mom cried with a weak smile. I sighed as my daughter cheered happily, my deep purple piercing eyes scanning the house that we were in front of me. I got out the car my black hair flowed in the cold air. Yes, I had dyed my hair and got a lip piercing, my right eye brow pierced with three new ear holes in both of my ears, I needed a change. I did change when I was younger I was into the whole pink, and girly glitter shit, but I'm more to the dark side i wear lots of black with purple and blue love rock music and seeing people in pain. Well my looks changed I was still the old me, nice, random, weird, fun, funny and very sarcastic. I open the back seat to let my ADHD daughter out she bounce out the car happily jumping on the snowy ground laughing I smiled. I looked around nothing change it's still cold and quite. I help my mom unpack the boxes into the house I was set in my old room and Faith was in the room down the hall. She doesn't know anything about Craig she never seen a picture I didn't want him to be in her life at all so when she ask for her father I told her the truth he didn't love me anymore. Of course she asked why I shrugged and slowly she started to hate her father and I didn't care.

~kyle pov~

"Dude I can't believer people moved into Rose old house" Stan said in disbelief as we played the Xbox360 I nodded. I missed Rose over the past years she always made going to school fun and bright up everyone day I missed her sarcastic comments. Kenny he must have token it hard to he wanted to be there and comfort her but she just disappeared.

And Cartman he was a bit different he rip on me but he would sigh and mumble 'it's not the same' and walk away.

"Hey you guys they're here!" Fatass shouted we paused the game and looked at side the window. Rose lived across the street from me. We saw a girl with back black length hair wearing a purple and black stripe hoody with black rip jeans and purple converse. She looked around and opens the back door a little girl with black hair wearing a blue and white outfit jumped out the car playing in the snow.

"That girl has a nice ass, but it seems a little familiar" Kenny comment I rolled my eyes at the blonde, Kenny been letting his hood down more often.

"Kenny how can an ass be familiar?" Stan asked shaking his head lightly I nodded. Kenny just shrugged his hands stuff in his parka pockets.

"Kyle some of your friends are here" My mom head pop in behind the door I nodded.

"Send them in" she nodded about 3 seconds later Clyde, Craig, Token and Tweek came in.

"Hey did you guys see that new girl she fiiiiiine" Token comment his hands doing a body curve in the air. Clyde nodded in agreement with a smile, Tweek was drinking coffee twitching here and there. And Craig he stood with his hands in his pocket even now we are all 16 he still act the same as before. We are still not on good terms I'm still a little pissed off he cheated on Rose he caught my stare and flipped me off I rolled my eyes.

"So are we going to stand her like fags or are we going to meet that hot girl across the street?" Kenny asked as if was in some boycott shit.

"YEA!" Cheered Token and Clyde they all raced down stairs to meet the new girl me and Stan sighed Craig was walking down the steps like a zombie…lifeless. We soon made it outside we all stop on the side walk of the girl house.

"So know what?" I asked no one said a word. I saw Craig walk to a nearest tree leaning against it I sighed.

"Hey maybe you should go Kahl" Cartman told me with a smirked I rolled me eyes.

"And why is that Fatass?" I asked regretting the sentence the escaped my throat.

"Cause your fucking Jew no one will care if you die" he answers.

"You know what fatass I am tried of you ripping on me for being Jewish!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

"AY! I'm not fat you fucking Jew!" he shouted I rolled my eyes.

"Yea keep telling yourselves that" I shot back at him glaring as he clutch his fist.

"Respect my authoritah you fucking Jew hippy!"

"Shut the-

"Kyle?" I heard a voice I turn to the door to see the new girl.

~Rose pov~

I was in the living room with Faith watching t.v. we were watching Transformers 2 revenge of the fallen I love this movie it's awesome. Faith was laughing when Bumble bee peed on the girl I gave in a light giggle as she pointed at the t.v saying 'mommy did you that' 'look mommy'.

"You know what fatass I am tried of you ripping on me for being Jewish!" I heard a male voice cried I ignored it something always happens here I continue to watch tv with my 6 year daughter.

"AY! I'm not fat you fucking Jew!" I heard it sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger in it.

"Yea keep telling yourselves that" shot back the voice.

"Mommy they are being loud!" my daughter whined crossing her arms I sighed I got up from the couch.

"Respect my authoritah you fucking Jew hippy!" with that line said and done it all connected. I ran to the door and swung it open I smile with a tear in my eyes as I saw the people that came into my view.

"Shut the-

"Kyle?" I called wanting to know if it was really him. He turns his head to the door I got a better look at him. He was about 5'6 or 7 he had the same hat and outfit his red curly hair came out slightly. If you ask me he gotten hot. He looked at me confused I was so happy I ran to him and hugged him crying.

"WAH!" he cried as I hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Um, do I know you?" asked of course he wouldn't remember me I looked so different it's been five long years. I pulled away to look in his confused green eyes looking at my purple eyes I smiled.

"It's been a long time…5 years worth" as soon as I said 5 years his eyes widen in surprise. He pulled me into a tight loving hug crying into my shoulder. I patted his back as tears pour down my cheeks a smile on my face.

"I thought I would never see you again" he mumbled I nodded thinking I wouldn't have either. But every time I thought something I was wrong and this time I'm glad I was. We pulled away he wiped his eyes with a smile on his face he wiped his nose sniffing slightly.

"Kyle. Dude who is she?" Stan asked I arched my brow and place my hands on my hips with a smirk.

"Stanley Marsh how dare you forget me" I teased acting as if I was mad. I wagged my pointing finger at him with a pout.

"How dare I?...chick I don't even know you" he protested. I study Stan his black raven hair was now visible beneath his blue and red hat he was about 5'8 and he seem buffer. I looked to the next person to see a messy blonde hair with sky blue eyes a smile giving him a feature of an angel. But I knew for a fact this wasn't close to the word angel, this guy was the one and only Kenneth MCcormick. I turned around my hands behind my back I closed my eyes as I spoke.

"So I've been gone for 5 years and you forget all about me? I never seen such rudeness in my life" I resorted.

"Rose?" I heard all the male unison at once I smirked. I turn on my heel with a sly smirk hands once again on my hips.

"No, no I'm Willy Wonka and I'm here to bring all your faggots asses back to my fucking factory?" I tested they all looked fucking lost.

"Of course it's me damn ass!" I cried with a smile, they all smiled at me.

"I knew that hot ass look familiar!" Kenny point out I rolled my eyes of course he would say something like that. Kenny, Stan, Token and Clyde gave me a group hug I laughed as they all said how much they missed me. I walked up to Cartman I poked his cheek, he turn his biddy eyes towards me with his arms crossed. I open my arms with a toothy smile he rolled his eyes and groan I gave him a big hug. Me and Cartman share a hate love relationship you can say he like a nut case cousin. I went up to Tweek she was shaking I poked him and he freaked out shouting 'GAH TOO MUCH PRESSURE' he almost slipped his coffee. I giggled she still the same.

"So how you been? I missed my little sister" Kyle cried with a giant smile I missed so much.

"Well I've-

"MOMMY!" Faith shouted she ran outside. She hugged my legs crying I kneel down to her wiping her tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Sam died mommy why does he keeping dying?" she cried I let my head drop. Every damn time we watch Transformers and Sam 'dies' she always cries and ask the same question, and I repeated the same answer.

"It's a movie honey he not died" I reassure her she nodded. She looked up then got a confused look on her face, I knew she was looking at the confused faces of my friends. I stood up and unwrinkled my clothes and turn to my confused friends I sighed. I smiled down at Faith.

"Faith I want you to meet my friends. This is your uncle Kyle" I pointed to Kyle her eyes gleam with happiness.

"Kenny, Stan, Cartman, Token, Tweek and Clyde" I pointed to each of them she nodded and smiled at everyone.

"Hello!" she shouted she flipped them off one by one. I slapped my forehead as she smile flipping off people she just met. I looked at all of them they were looking back at her and something else then her. Their face expression read 'what the fuck!' as they looked freaked out.

"She looks like…" Token trailed off.

"No way" Kyle said in disbelief.

"Holy shit dude" Stan finished his thought.

"GAH TOO MUCH…PRESSURE!" Tweek freaked out having a twitching fit.

…

**hello this is my oc please comment I will be taking oc for Tweek, Kyle, Stan, Clyde, Token, Butters and many more. I'm not sure how many oc I need but send them in have any request please send that in as well. First up first sever. Oh it can anyone make their oc like foreigner like British, Hispanic, Japanese, etc, etc please comment thx u ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

~Rose Pov~

"She looks like Craig" Token said in shock everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Speak of the devil. I sighed as I saw the last person I wanted to see. He walked towards us with that same bored expression, hands stuff in his pocket. I study the unwanted visitor he had the same blue hat with the yellow puff ball, blue jacket, but he wore worn out jeans with some beat up chucks. His black raven color hair was longer and his golden eyes glowed, he stops and looked at my daughter. She turn to him she smiled and flipped him off, her middle finger up in the air in his direction giggling away. Oh how I nv her she was ignorant a time of innocents, oh how I wish I was ignorant as her, but I had to step up or step down. He eyed my child with boredom mist around with confusion, he flipped her off she just smile. As I said flipping people off is a way for her to say hello.

"Mommy who is he?" she cried happily tugging at the hem of my hoody. I saw his misty eyes were clouded with more confusion I sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Sweetie I want you to meet…Craig" I answer her question she nodded her head.

"So you leave South Park and you let another guy slip in your pants and got a kid? You dumb sluts never learn" Craig spat at me the same why he did when he broke/cheat on me. I glared at him I wanted to spit in his face. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to run I wanted to keep my daughter and i lost my childhood there is no way in hell I was going to let him talk trash me.

"You know what Craig fuck you" I hissed he seem unphased he continue to stare I rolled my eyes. He lucky my child is here or I would have beaten the shit out of him without thinking twice.

"SO! Um so how old are you?" Kenny asked my daughter she giggled as he chuckle slightly. I smiled at the scene that unfolded.

"I'M 6 years old how old are you!" she asked with a giant smile.

"I'm 16 I'm 10 years older then you!" he answer in the same happy tone as Faith she giggled at his silliness. She through her arms around his neck.

"Mommy can we keep him he cute" she cheered hugging Kenny's neck.

"No sweetie you can't keep Kenny" I answer she pouted as everyone laughed but Craig who looked bored shitless.

"Hey Craig doesn't she look like you?" Clyde asked his best friend. Everyone nodded in agreement once again he shrugged.

"Even if she does I still don't want anything to do with her" he said bluntly. This is why I didn't tell him he wouldn't care.

"Mommy told me daddy is not with us because he doesn't love mommy anymore. I've never seen my dad before" Faith told the group of people around her. Kyle eyes soften probably wondering how it's like to raise a child alone without telling them about there father and asking questions about him.

"And if you did saw you daddy what will you say?" Cartman asked looking at my daughter. She put her index finger under her chin pondering about the question she was just asked.

"Um, I will ask daddy why he doesn't love mommy and why he left" she answers with a smile for some unknown reason. The wind picked up from outside it was getting very cold.

"Hey guys lets go in I'll make some hot chocolate and some coffee" I afforded them they all nodded their head following me to my house. I heard Rose giggling I saw that Kenny had pick her up and placed her on his shoulders, I smile. We went inside my house being welcome by the warm air and the smell of vanilla. They removed their jackets/hoods, etc. I have no idea why Craig was here but deiced to ignore him. I walked into the kitchen making hot chocolate and coffee for my friends.

"So Rose GAH! W-who the father?" Tweek asked.

"Do you want two spins of cream Tweek?" I ask with a smile avoiding the question he nodded yes.

"But who the father?" Token repeated the ask question.

"Milk or no milk?" I asked.

"Milk" he answered I nodded.

"Mommy I'm going to see what grandma is doing!" my daughter shouted I nodded. I heard the pattern of her little feet running up the steps. I balance the hot liquid on a tray walking into the living room. I slowly handed my friends their drinks.

"So Rose, the dad?" Clyde asked I ignore him not wanting the answer the question.

"Forget it Clyde she not going to answer you she doesn't even know who that fucking kid father is" that pissed me off. you can come at me all he wanted but he not going to attack my child. I slip his **hot **chocolate in the middle of his pants. He shot up when the steaming hot liquid connected with his nuts.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted I glared.

"Never talk about my daughter like that!" I hissed.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't know the fucking father!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"So its true you don't know the father!"

"Yes I do!" I shouted in his.

"Yea, probably some low life dick head"

"Well you couldn't be more right because **YOU'RE **the **FATHER**!" I shouted. He looked very dumb founded he should be that ass hole. I crossed my arms looking the other way, I didn't want to tell him he was the father tears threaten to fall. Next thing I heard was the loud sound of the door slam. I fell on the couch and hid my face in my hands. I felt a hold on my shoulder; I looked up to see it was Kenny. I through my arms around his neck crying in his chest. He hugged me back tightly and close.

"I'm here for you" he cooed my ear I hugged him tighter.

"Thank you" I whispered. I sat in his arms for about 5 minutes I stopped crying. I pulled away from Kenny I kissed his cheek as another thank you.

"So um what happen to nilsa?" I asked trying the change the topic. They all looked at the ground sadly as I mention my old best friend.

"S-She was found died in her closet" Stan answer the unwanted answer. I was shock she dead but I always watched the South park news did I missed it? I nodded sadly not wanting to get more upset then what I am. I took in a deep breath.

_Beep_

I turn my head to see Kyle texting with a big smile.

"Who you texting?" I asked. He turn to me he held up his phone.

"My friend Kim" he answered. I saw Stan roll his eyes with a smile of amusement.

"Are you sure you just want to be just friends?" his best male friend asked. I turn to Kyle who face was beet red. I smile my brother has a crush on a girl.

"So who is this girl? I want know all about her, name, look, personality. Is she pretty? Is she stupid you know I don't like stupid people" I said in one breathe. Kyle was blushing he rubbed the back of his neck nervously chuckling.

"Her name is Kimberly Smith. She really cute, no she not stupid fairly smart. She has medium length, strawberry blonde hair her eyes are Hazel. She very nice but she can be a bit mean if you push her to be." He told I nodded my head listening to my brother talk about his crush. I don't like many girls at South Park, cause while most of them are whore's so yea it explains itself. I got off the couch I placed my hands on my hips.

"While I approve of this girl!" I stated I heard Kyle chuckle his voice gotten deeper but it still the same. We stood in my house for a while and chatted me and Kyle caught up, Kenny was being very nice to my daughter making her laugh. Stan, Tweek, Clyde and Token were talking about sports but it was time for the boys to return home and I start school tomorrow so they got to go. I walked them up the door and said my good-byes and gave them my hugs. Kenny was the last he smiled at me as he handed my child who was sleeping in my arms now, he kissed her head and kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here" he told me holding my right hand as the other held my sleeping child. I nodded my head with a smile a blush grace the bridge of my nose and separated across to my cheeks. He waved good-bye as he walked into the night going home.

"Good night sweetie" I whispered to my daughter as I tucked her in leaving her Gir night light on. I closed the door gently. I took a quick shower, iron her clothes and mines, clean the house and got ready to go to bed. I tucked myself in my cotton soft bed, the bed that held so many memories good and bad. I shut my eyes being collected by darkness.

…

"Ok you got your lunch, books, and you're other supplies?" my mom asked as I was leaving to school. I start 11th grade and Faith starts 2nd I nodded to my mother.

"Bye mom" I kissed her cheek I grabbed Faith hand and ran out, we were 20 minutes late. Faith was laughing and flipping people off she just one messed up girl, but she my messed up girl. I reached School Park Elementary I drop her off in room 204. I gave her a hug and a kiss good-bye and ran to South Park high my class was room H-03. Once I made it into the building I scan the room numbers till I spot the one I was looking for. I stopped and took in a deep breath, I reached for the golden knob and gave it a twist with cause it to open. I heard a lot of chatter then learning I poke my head in but I didn't see the teacher and the teens were in there own groups talking. I walked fully in spotting my group of friends; I walked up to Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman.

"Hey dude's!" I called out happily.

"Hey!" they unison as if they practices.

"See I told you guy it will come naturally when we see her" Cartman said. Are they cereal they actually practice saying that? I shook off the thought.

"So where the teach?" I asked looking for the missing adult that was supposed be teaching us.

"Mr. Garrison is always late" Stan inform me. Mr. Garrison he teaches high school classes?

"Yep he teaches high school classes" Kyle answers my unasked question. I open my mouth but then a heard a loud call.

"KYLE!" next thing I saw a blurry of pink and blue. I heard a loud thud noise I looked down to see a girl about my age with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a pink coat, light blue jeans, lavender mittens and white sneakers. She was hugging Kyle on the ground I arched my brow to my friends who look as if this was an everyday thing. Maybe it was there are kooky people in this place anyways.

"Kim you're hurting my stomach" Came the voice of Kyle. The girl known as Kim got off and helped him to his feet smiling.

"Sorry it's been a long summer my mom took me to this-OH hello" the girl said to me noticing my presents I smiled, but then I realized something.

"Hey it was summer? What the fuck it so cold up here I didn't even notice" I giggled just discovering something I haven't but should have realized it always cold up here in the mountains. The girl giggled lightly at my comment she extended her hands towards me.

"Hey I'm Kimberly Smith but call me Kim" she introduction herself I smiled happily.

"So you're Kim. Wow Kyle right you are cute!" I chirped I saw her face go a bright red as well did Kyle's.

'She likes him, she likes him, my brother crush likes him' I sang to myself happily. She nodded her head unsure of herself.

"Well I wouldn't call myself cute, you are much more attractive then I'll ever will be" she commented sadly I pouted. But then gave a toothy smile I patted her shoulder.

"Hey, Hey don't put yourself down like that your way pretty!" I exclaimed separating my arms openly, she giggled at my weirdness hey I'm strange, but I like it, it's just the way I am. Oh that will be a good song!

"Thanks" she told me I nodded.

"Ok you little bastards sit down" Mr. Garrison called to the class I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Mr. Garrison what happen to Mr. Hand?" I asked my old teacher I saw him roll his eyes in annoyances.

"What did I tell you little-ROSE oh my gosh Rose your back YES! One student less retarded student to teach!" he cheered happily I laugh.

"Ok today we are going to have a new student come in" he called to the closed door; the knob twisted open showing a girl. She has brown hair with a couple blue streaks poking out from the lower layers of her hair, shoulder length, shorter in the back than in the front.  
Brown eyes. Average height, chest a little bigger than most girls her age. Olive skin tone. Her make up usually consists of foundation, concealer, and eyeliner. To me she looked pretty cool and nice someone I can befriend with. She wore a plaid black and red shirt, with a red open jacket some dark blue jeans and some black and white chucks. She scan the classroom looking at everyone, I saw her gaze stop at cartman? She was smiling slightly and gave a little wave, she gave the appearance of a mean girl but you can never judge a book by its cover.

"So tell us about yourself" Mr. Garrison said boredly while reading a magazine.

"Um, well my name is Brianna Kate Vargas I love music I can play several instruments, I'm and atheists so don't talk to me about god. I want to be a doctor when I grow older. Not a big fan of sports but tennis, I like to read and I Hispanic" she answer she did have a bit of an accent.

"Any question?" she asked. I looked around Wendy raised her hand with a smile.

"You" she pointed to Wendy I still didn't like her.

"You are very pretty what kind of make up do you use?" she asked I rolled my eyes of course she would ask that, but Brianna still smiled.

"I don't use a lot I just use cover up and eye liner" she answers all the girls in the class awe in amazement. Have the girl population in this school use truck loads of make-up. I'll stick with my handy dandy cover, eyeliner and mascara. I saw Cartman raise his hand she pointed to him.

"Um, yes if you are Hispanic why don't you have an Italian accent?" he asked I slapped my forehead so did the new girl. Can he more dumb I heard Brianna groan.

"Anyone else who not stupid" she grew angry; I took note she hates dumb people.

"Your out of luck" Mr. Garrison comment.

"Hey answer my question?" Cartman demanded.

"Just because I speak Spanish doesn't me I'm from Italy you butt hole hippy!" she shouted she was easily anger. Cartman look surprise at her come back at the comment 'hippy' was his word.

"AY! That's my word bitch!" he shouted Brianna rolled her eyes.

"That word doesn't belong to you fatass!" Kyle shouted.

"Screw you Jew hippy!" cartman shot back yep nothing has changed one bit.

"Hey shut your fucking mouth!" Brianna shouted at Kyle, I saw Kim stand up.

"Don't tell him to shut up bitch!" Kim shouted. I was token back she looked so sweet, well like I said can't Jude a book by its cover. They went back and forth, I felt a hand on my shoulder it belong to Kenny we both smile at each other he kissed my cheek and kissed his.

…

Soon the fighting stop note to self never get Brianna and Kim mad, but I am one to talk I have angry issue, AHDH, and bipolar so I got more probs. It was time for lunch I saw Brianna go with Wendy and Bebe I frown I really didn't like them, but maybe we still can be friends. I walked up to my old table with my guys friends but I saw two new female faces they were chatting away. One had slightly tan skin she wore a strapless white T-shirt, a checkered gray skirt, black and white striped socks, high leather boots with straps, a black parka with a bear ears hood , studded bracelets and belts, a brown dog collar, a silver crucifix. Her hair is long straight black hair with gray streaks and 1 blonde streak. Her eyes were cerulean blue eyes. She had some piercing like I notice her tongue piercing and her eyebrow. She was like another version of me we could have been twins we have the same taste in style and maybe in music. The other one has Light brown, curly hair tied back with a few strands in her face. Her eyes are hazel with long, curled up lashes. She wore black skinny jeans, grey heels and a white and grey striped hoodie she is a skinny-ish girl, average height. I walked up to the opposite side of the table I sat between Kenny and Kyle, Kenny smiled at me I knew for a fact he still liked me. he grabbed my left hand planting little butterfly kisses I giggled. I looked back at the girls from across the table I smiled and waved at them they did the same.

"Hey I'm Rose miller" I introduction myself they nodded.

"I'm Ryleigh Jade Smith" one of the girls said shaking my hand.

"And I'm Angelina Nicole Marsh, but you can call me Aggie, Angel or Angie" she told me shaking my hand I nodded.

"So your Stan cousin?" I asked she nodded her head yes happily I'm sure she proud to have him as an older cousin I would.

"Rose?" I heard a dark voice I turn to see Damien I smile up at him.

"Hey how my favor sinner?" I asked he gave a small tiny smile.

"Good I guess my father still an ass" he comment shrugging his shoulders. I study the demon teen. He had messy dark coal black hair with shadowy eyes; he wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans and black Nike's.

"Yea, aren't all dad's asses" I glared at Craig, but he didn't notice.

"You've changed a lot Rose, is Angel your sister?" he asked he arched his brow in confusion. I smile and shook my head no.

"No, we not even related" he nodded understanding.

"Oh well cause you two would have made some pretty hot twins well got to go" he said I waved bye to him. I turn around and looked at Angel crimson red face and a giggling Ryleigh I arched my brow confused as well.

"What?" I asked.

"Aggie wuves Damien!" she teased her friend. Angel blushed more I smiled I look back at Damien and her they would make a great couple. I giggled at the thought we laughed/talked through out lunch. Then we had classes I was with Kenny in almost every class so I sat next to him to catch up on what they've learn and not much either. I was unfortunately with Craig in half my classes but kept my distant from him. Right now I was chatting with Kenny we are locker neighbors he gave me a tour of the school and all that shit. I ran into Brianna she is a really nice girl when she not pissed we have music, art and gym together I hope we can be friends. Thankfully Wendy and Bebe are in neither of those classes so me and her can talk. I place my books inside my locker and shut it.

"So where are we going now?" Ken asked I smile at him, but I had to smile up he is taller than me.

"I got to get Faith from school" I answer his question his face lite up.

"YES! My second favorite girl!" he cheered I arched my pierced brow.

"Who you're first?" I asked. A sly smile grew into place; he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I blushed at the sudden contact my heart rate picked up.

"You are silly" he teased he kissed my forehead I blushed. We walked all the way to South Park Elementary like that, we chatted about random stuff he told me all the crazy shit that happen. I couldn't believe Butter was a pimp! And he hasn't died in 2 weeks that's a new recorded! We made it to my daughter class room she was talking to a boy with Black hair a blue shirt and black pants he looked familiar. Faith turns around and saw me and Kenny she ran up to us holding the boy hand.

"Hey Ike" Ken greeted my eyes widen this is Ike? He so big!

"Oh my god Ike you look so cute!" I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Mommy Ike told me he knew since he was 1" my daughter cheered I nodded that is true. I kissed Ike on the forehead. I waved bye to him as I grabbed Faith hand.

"HEY! Where my hello kiss and hug?" Kenny pouted to faith she giggled and ran up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug he pick her up and through her over his shoulders spinning around quickly she giggled a happy giggle. I smiled happily seeing my daughter happy, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

~Craig pov~

Me and Tweek were following Rose and Kenny I didn't like the fact she been hanging out with him all day. We are in almost in every class and she ignores me and goes with Kenny. I was following her from school to South park Elementary as she pick up our I mean her daughter. I scold Kenny from a distant as Faith kiss and hug Kenny as if he was the father. He picked her up and began to spin her around she giggled happily I scoffed.

"C-Craig w-why GAH! A-are we following t-them? PRESSURE!" my twitchy friend asked sipping his coffee his pupil shaking violently.

"I don't like Kenny being with Rose and Faith" I said bluntly as I watched them from under a tree with my arms crossed.

"B-But you s-said you d-d-didn't want anything GAH! With her o-or the k-k-kid" Tweek twitched out as he held his white coffee mug for his dear life. I didn't say anything what he said was true. I didn't want anything with the kid, but I just had a feeling like…I don't know. fuck. I stuff my hands in my pocket and turn around.

"Come on Tweek" he nodded and I left straight home. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Rose pov~

"MOMMY!" Shouted my daughter from upstairs as I was making breakfast. The steam from the bacon frying on the pan full the kitchen as the smell did. I sighed she always called me, my mom working. I turn the stove on low not wanting it to burn I wipe my hands from the oil and ran upstairs.

"Yes sweetie?" I called out as I walked into her room. Her room was sea blue and white with a black carpet. I looked for my little ADHD kid to see her sitting on the Stoll in front of the mirror she turn her head towards me her gold eyes gleaming. I placed my hands on my mouth holding a giggle at the sight of my child, her hair was up to her shoulder so she put it her hair in a high ponytail. So the hair was basically standing straight up in the air as strand of hair poked out in every side of her head she blinked at me then smile a toothy sheepish smile. I shook my head slightly as I walked to my daughter I undid the mess she did as always and brushed her silky hair down. I toy with her hair it made me sad that she couldn't have a happy family she always saw on TV and when we go out to dinner, park, etc. I looked up at the drawing she made in class of her family it read 'me and mommy' we were holding hands, and the other where a box read 'mother' 'you' and 'father'. She drew me in the mother space, her in her space and a giant question mark on the father space. I looked sadly at it when I wanted a family I didn't want to be as hexed as this, but we always can't get what we want, right?

"Mommy what's wrong?" Came a high pitch voice I looked at my confused daughter I gave her a fake smile.

"Nothing sweetie just thinking" she nodded and twisted her head back to the mirror humming a happy tone. I brush her bangs into front of her left eye and placed her blue white puff cotton ball hat oh her head. She jumped off the chair a skip downstairs happily; I followed after her she was now watching T&P on television laughing at the fart noises. I walked into the kitchen and continue to cook mines and Faith breakfast its Saturday so we are going to the park with Kenny, Kyle, Kim, Stan, Cartman and surprising Brianna. Well, we became friends but she and Kim don't get along some times…well all the time. When Cartman rips on Kyle Kim curse him out then Brianna jumps in and defense Cartman, I think she likes him but she just changes her mood quickly. BIPOLAR! I placed the well done bacon and eggs and butter toast on the table.

"Faith food!" I called into the living. I heard her jump off the couch and the pattern of her foot ran against the hard wood floor into the kitchen, she chomped down her food in less then 45 seconds new recorded.

_Knock, knock_

I heard someone knock on the door I left to see who it was; I spy through the pep whole to see my friends. I unlock the door and place a smile on my face as they came into seeing view.

"Hey guys ready?" I asked they nodded. Kenny was smiling brightly as Faith came to the door, he picked her up kissed her cheek and kissed the side of my cheek I giggled.  
"Ok lets go!" I cheered.

….

I was at the park I sat on the freezing cold bench as I watch Kenny chase my daughter around as she laughed. Kim and Kyle chatting away with Stan by Kim side. Brianna and Cartman glancing at one another saying 'hippy' now and then, Cartman being a meanier tripped a little kid pointed and laughed at him. Brianna scolded, once Cartman got up she tripped, pointed at him laughing kids attacked him and she scared the kids shit less. They are meant to be.

"Hey" a hand was placed on my shoulder I freak out. I grabbed the person arm I flip him/her over the bench they landed on the snowy hard ground I placed my foot at their neck glaring.

"AH! LEO THIS CRAZY BITCH IS GONNA KILL ME!" shouted the boy, I saw Kenny jogging to me he stop and bust out laughing.

"Fuck you Kenny!" shouted the boy angrily at the blonde laughing boy. Next thing a girl with a pink shirt that read 'MOSH PIT' ran in with blue jeans and pink chucks. I didn't get a good look at her focusing on the boy that's under my foot. The girl came from behind an oak tree running to the scene and she too busted out laughing.

"You know what fuck you both!" the boy shouted flipping 'Leo' and Kenny off. I slowly remove my foot from the boys neck, once he stood up he shook the snow from his hair I never seen him before, but he seem familiar, I quickly study him. He has black ruffled up hair, dark blue eyes, good build up, and tall. He is wearing a teal wrinkled jacket his collar stood up, teal ruffled pants, and black boots. He glared at Kenny.

"You ass hole you knew she going to do that! I thought you said she squeals like a pig!" shouted the boy; the other two continue to snicker, as I was confused.

"Wow Rose you have gotten strong hasn't you?" asked 'Leo'. I study her she had short black hair unlike the first boy her was a girlish style, and dark blue eyes. Her voice with high pitch but more like a girly man voice like um…Miley Cyrus. I blinked in confusion was I suppose to know her; she gave a big happy smile.

"Um, who are you?" I asked. Her smile was wiped away and placed with a frown.

"So you go for 5 years **without **saying good-bye and you forget about us" said the boy whose name I did not know, I shrugged.

"Well we know you Rose Miller!" I flinched back in fear; this is some crazy stalker shit. How do they know me and I don't know them? The girl smiled at me as if she felt sorry for me I would if I were her.

"Um…stalker" I mumbled under my breath. The boy caught that an angry pulse thing grew on the top of his head as he glared at me.

"I'm not a stalker, we knew each other when we were 6 and then me and Leo 'disappeared' when we just were hiding in an abandon house remember" he called out to me. I ponder on about; I knew two **boys**, not a boy and a girl so I was lost. I looked at Leo I study him once more were there something missing? Did I not get every detail? I study harder on Leo then I slapped myself mentally of course that what's missing how I could've been so blind!

"MIMI! LOLLY!" I shouted I tackle Leo in a hug I pick _**him**_ up and twirled around happily. Then I switch with Miles he just try to pry me off, but to no avail HA!

"So you finally figure it out, how you remember it was us?" Miles as I smiled a toothy smile and pointed at Leo.

"He has no breasts!" I chirped happily at my new founded discovery. Miles just looked at me ashamed at my stupidity shaking his head which cause me to giggle.

"Mommy!" Called Faith she ran up to me and hugged my legs she didn't notice the new people around her. So she wasn't unaware if someone would touch her or speak to her so she was on guard.

"Hey so who this cutie AH!" Miles shouted. He placed his hands on my daughter shoulder she grabbed his arm twisted it around his back, kicked his knees in making him buckle down, and flip him over on the ground snowy ground on his back placing her foot at his neck. Once again. The playground was full of laugher; I was panting and gasping for air as I rolled on the floor. I used Brianna and Kim to help me sit up as the laughed their asses off.

"W-Was it t-t-this f-f-funny when I-I-I did i-it?" I laughed out. Leo was the only one standing he held his stomach in laughter as tears built up. Everyone nodded in agreement as they laugh, Kyle was leaning on a tree as Stan pound the snow on the ground.

"Y-yea b-but this **WAY** f-funnier he g-got his ass b-beat by a 6 y-year old!" Kenny laughed on the ground crying, Miles continue to lie on the ground scowling at the snowing sky. The laughter soon died down I was crying for two reason 1: it was funny 2: I couldn't breathe. I held my arms up as I sat on the cold snowy ground Kim took my left hand and Brianna took my right and pulls me up. I gave them both a smile and thumbs up.

"Team work" they rolled their eyes and glared at one another with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Yea, like I would do 'team work' with someone like her" Brianna spat Kim scoff.

"That makes two of us I would never work with a beast like you!" she shouted loudly.

"You going to do something about?" asked Brianna getting close to Kim.

"Yea!" shouted Kim. They were about the hit another, but Cartman grabbed Brianna by the waist and Kyle did the same pulling them both away from each other. I sighed I really don't know why they hate each other like they are both _**crazy**_, fun, funny**, bipolar** and _**strange**_ in their own way it just didn't add up.

"Ok, ok play nice" I wagged my finger at them, they rolled their eyes but nodded I smiled. I walked up to Miles he had his arms crossed pouting angrily at the sky.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked he shrugged.

"Why I probably whine up back on the ground again" he resort I rolled my eyes playfully as he act like a 5 year old and I should know. I bend down and grabbed his arms; he didn't even help me to help him up.

"Come on Mimi you're a big boy get up!" I cried as I struggle to make him stand. But he just sat there as if he wanted to live there; I looked at Leo for help he nodded. He grabbed his brother left arm as I grabbed the right and pulled him to his feet.

"There you go Mi" I cheered hugging him he groaned.

"So Rose who is that?" Lolly asked pointing at my child; I picked up Faith as she stared at the new people.

"Faith this is Leo and Miles say hi" I said she smiled and flipped them off; I hanged my head forgetting her meaning of hello. Leo and Miles gave 'wtf' look as Faith continues to smile and flip them off.

"HI!" she chirps.

"This is my daughter" I added on. They looked back at me as I grew a second head I gave a nervous smile. Miles shook his head well Leo gave a sympathy look.

"Hello Faith nice to meet you" Leo said with a smile shaking her hand, Faith let loose a bubbly giggle.

"You're pretty for a boy" she said. I looked at my daughter how did she know he was a boy? I knew him half my life and I didn't know? Miles pointed a finger at me in mockery and laughed.

"Your own daughter smarter then you!" he laughed I flipped him off as Faith giggled and flip me off. I gave a nervous smile to her and she waved her flipping finger around like it was normal, well to her it was anyways. I placed her down as she ran around the park.

"So who's the father?" Leo asked. I looked at the snowy ground as if the answer was written all over it.

"Craig" I whispered, but the wind most have picked it up to their ear holes as they gasped.

"That ass hole!" Miles growled I nodded. I looked back at my daughter as she laughed in the snow with Kenny; I gave a small smile at the scene. Kenny caught my stare he looked up and smile at me with a wave I blushed and waved back. Kenny asked me out the other day; I just might take him up on his offer. I smiled back at my friends that were in front of me I grabbed both their hands and ran to the park with the others. Kim was making a snow angel as Kyle took a picture of her; Brianna was in her happy moods because she pushed a kid off the slide and slide down laughing with her arms in the air. She landed in pile of snow as Cartman laughed with her for some unknown reason. Stan he needs a girl he was watching them from the bench, so I sneaky up on him and through a snow ball at the back of his head.

"OW! HEY Rose!" he shouted getting up from the bench.

"Snow ball fight!" I cried all my friends cheered. It was me, Leo, Miles, and Briann vs. Stan, Kyle, Kim, Cartman and Faith. The battle was dangerous, but fucking fun dude! Kenny tackle me into the snow instead of hitting me with a snow ball, but I had fun regardless he would kiss my cheek and I kiss his. He would have snow in his messy sexy blonde hair and we 'accidentally' kiss a few times he just made himself trip to kiss me, but I allowed it. Kim and Kyle tackle one another and laugh, they didn't do much their like love thing was blind to one another, but to everyone it was innocent puppy love. Kyle sat up and kissed her cheek Kim blushed and hugged him, but still blind to fact Kyle has feelings towards her. Cartman was Brianna wall to block all those who wanted to hit her and she would tackle him and kiss his cheek and then push him to the snow and run. Aw Puppy love I once knew that feeling but then turns into a nightmare I got hit by a snowball. I looked and saw it was Leo and miles who threw it I chased after them as they ran for their dear life. Leo and Miles are great friends I loved them even if Miles is a smoker/drinker and Leo gay to be honest I love gay people they are not so up tight. Today was an awesome day I've been reunited with all my friends and made some new ones on the way as well.

…

"That was AWESOME!" I cheered. Kenny chuckle and nodded in agreement everybody left home so it was me and him and my daughter; who fell asleep on his back. Kenny wrapped his parka around Faith her clothes were not good enough to keep her warm and gave her a piggy back rid but fell asleep. I smiled up at Kenny and she smiled back at me. We soon reached my house; Kenny gave me back my daughter and took back his parka we stood on my porch in silent.

"Ok" I said out of the blue's Kenny arched his brow in confusion. I giggled as he made a cute face.

"I'll go out with you" I explain to him my ok a smile spread across his face he pulled me into a kiss and I return it. I felt sparks going off inside me going into random directions if I could I would wrap my arms around his neck. We pulled away I pecked his lips as he smile.

"Rose I know this might be forward, but I know its hard to be a single parent, so I would like to help you with Faith" what he said caught me off guard. Is he cereal he wants to take care of a kid that's not his?

"So you want be like a guardian?" I asked he shook his head no.

"No, I want to hear her shouted daddy every time she sees me" he explained I was lost for words. This is a man; this is a fucking real man not the little boy I lost my innocence to a man.

"K-kenny is you sure because-

"I know I'm sure this girl this little girl is a gift that god send she is the high light of my day and with you right by her" Tears of happiness came to my eyes blurring my vision I brushed them away. No one had ever said that about me and my daughter I connected mines and Kenny's lips once again.

"Ok" I whispered into the kiss.

….

~Craig pov~

I was following Rose all day I know it's what stalkers do but fuck off. She was in the snow playing with some of her friends and two new people I haven't seen. I watched Faith as she played, laughed and run around the park. I gave a tiny smile she did look like me and it made me feel happy. She notice me I started to panic she flipped me off I flip her off right back. She just giggled and waved her middle finger at me, but then Kenny came and picked her up he through her on his shoulder and ran around. I glared at the orange parka user as he played with my daughter making her smile and laugh.

'That should be me not him' I thought bitterly. Soon they all went to a snow ball fight the park followed with laughter and a bunch of teenager running around in the snow.  
Soon they all went home I followed Kenny and Rose they stopped at her house, they were just talking but then he kissed her? I was on edge I gripped on the tree bark that I was hiding behind of as anger boiled through my veins. They started talking again and they kissed again, I was pissed for unknown reason. Once they pulled away and Rose went inside and Kenny left I punch the tree repeatedly till I saw blood coming from my knuckle cover gloves, I shove my hands in my pocket and walked home.

….

Monday soon came I watched as Rose and Kenny dropped off Faith, Rose kissed her daughter good-bye as Faith did the same with Kenny.

"Bye mommy bye daddy!" Faith shouted waving good-bye. My eyes widen as I heard the word daddy. Daddy? That's it I had enough of this house bull shit, I saw Tweek flinching as he held his mug looking side to side as if someone was going to hit him at any point. I walked to Kenny locker I lean against it as I waited for him to come; I glared up at the ceiling being very impatient.

"Hey Craig can you move that's my locker" I heard the voice that belonged to the one and Only Kenny MCcormick. I looked at his sky blue eyes as they met my golden ones I glared at him.

"Look MCcormick I know you don't care about Rose so stop playing with her" I spat trying to be careful with my words. I didn't want anyone to know I still had feelings towards her. Kenny glared back at me clearly pissed off at my statement.

"Its obvious you just want to get in her pants so stop the daddy bull shit" I added on. A smirk of amusement came into place of the blondes face.

"Why are you smirking for?" I asked he shrugged.

"Simple your jealous" he said simply I glared.

"Cause unlike you I actually care for Rose and Faith" he continue I narrow my eyes at him. His smirk widen I just wanted to punch him.

"Yea right like I would care for the hoe" I said turning my head the other way.

"Fuck you Tucker" Kenny growled I push myself off the locker I got into Kenny face, showing no fear.

"Just stop the shit and we wouldn't have any problems" I said simply to him, he just glared harder.

"No" he said back. I sighed as I just drop my black bag on the ground.

"Let me say this one more time leave Rose and that fucking kid alone" I spat getting closer to him as we glared at one another.

"No" I swing my fist at his face it connected with his right cheek. He stumbled back, he gain balance he ran up to me and swung at me he hit my stomach. He kneed my face in and pushed me up against the locker choking me.

"Never speak about them like that ever" he growled into my ear as he slams me, he let me go. I fell to the floor of the hall gasping for air but anger took over.

"I'm done MCCORMICK!" I shouted. I punched his back in he stumble once again, I elbow his back and he fell. There was crowed surrounding us I got on top and punched his face over and over again.

….

~Rose pov~

I was looking for Kenny so we can go to class together but I couldn't find him.

"ROSE!" Angel and Ryleigh shouted running to me. I stop in my tracks I blinked at them as they gasped for air.

"I-its Kenny h-he f-fighting" angel gasped. My eyed widen he fighting we just enter the school?

"Where?" I asked they pointed behind them I nodded and ran down the hall my chucks smacking against the ground. I heard kids cheering and chanting 'fight, fight, fight' over and over I turn and saw a crowed. I pushed pass the Crowed to get to the front I saw all sizes of teens yelling and pumping their fist in the air.

"Move, move, and move" I said pushing and shoving people out the damn way I made to the front. I saw it was Craig who Kenny was fighting; he was punching Kenny I ran up and pushed Craig off him.

"Fuck off Craig!" I shouted as he fell, I help Kenny up. He had a buries on the side of his lip and a scratch not much I kissed his lips as he return it.

"What the fuck Craig!" I shouted at him. I placed my hands on my hips glaring at him he stood their not looking at me hands in his pocket.

"I don't know why you're yelling" he said bluntly.

"Well let see your fighting my boyfriend and for probably a dumb ass reason!" I shouted.

"Well you got a pussy not any man" he resorts back angry.

"A pussy! You're the pussy he's a man he taking care of you daughter! The one you don't want! The one you abandon when she wasn't even born! He's stepping up and taking care of a kid that's not even his!" I shouted in his face.

"And I still don't want to be the fucking ass kid father anyways!" he shouted back.

_Bam_

I punched him in the stomach then kneed his face in. he fell to the ground as blood run down his nose.

"Never speak of my child like that EVER!" I roared I punched his face and walked away from the scene

….

**Ok I want to thx for all thoughts who send in their oc's I am so fucking happy! I will not be taking in anymore thought. But I happy I got a lot and if I added your oc I am sorry if I didn't make it the way you wanted them to be and sorry if I made them hate each other but it will change promise anyway thx's again I love u all bye hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Rose Pov~

I sat in Frizzle with Leo, Miles, Kenny, Kyle, Kim, Cartman, Brianna, Damein, Angel, Ryleigh, Faith and Token. Wow that was a mouth full. I was sitting between Kenny and Kyle I kissed Kenny busted lip as he stroke my left cheek.

"Craig is becoming a dick head" Aggie exclaimed everyone nodded.

"So he wanted you to stay away from Rose and Faith? Why?" Kyle asked. Kenny shrugged his shoulder unsure he was too shrugged or not.

"Well that was rather rude for him to do" Leo said I smiled at him as he smiled at me. I looked at Miles his face was blank his arms were crossed he was very quite he caught my stare. I gave him a toothy smile and a wave as he just gave a small smirk.

"Who is Mi so quite?" I asked Leo. He just smiles at me then to his older sibling with his hands resting on his knee caps.

"Miles is not much of a talker now, so Saturday was a one time thing, maybe" Leo told me I nodded, I poked Miles on the cheek. He just groaned in annoyance. I looked around my table there is a lot of people, but I made friends easily. I saw Wendy and her 'friends' come to our table I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Bri Bir!" she chirped. Brianna smiled at her best friend while see glared at Bebe and Kim glared at Red, Bebe and Wendy. But regardless she waved, I didn't like them why? Well First off Bebe knew I was dating Craig and she was messing with him. Slut. And Wendy ah Wendy she us to make fun of me all the time about my clothes, hair, family and how my father left me when I wasn't even born. I clutched my teeth and fists restraining myself from punching the both of them.

"Well I'm going to the little ladies room be back in a jet!" she chirped and walked to the bathroom while her friends waved. Once Wendy was out of sight her 'friends' turn to all of us glaring.

"Look what we have here the Freaks, the weirdo's, the strange people" Bebe mocked. While her 'friends' _Yea_ in a unison. I knew for a fact everyone rolled there eyes in annoyance.

"Lets see we have an 'Angel' looking slut, we have a Black girl wanting to be white (I wasn't sure if Ryleigh is black so sorry and no racism.) the twin bipolars, a girl wanna be, and to top it off the teen mother" Bebe pointed each everyone of the girls out and Leo beside the other guys. I glared I got up from my seat as while did the 'twin bipolars' which was Kim and Brianna, Ryleigh and Angel were being handle by Token and Damien. Leo was sitting quietly he seem unphased by the comment but for a fact he was hurt inside. Miles was shaking not wanting to hit the weak breakable plastic girls.

"You want to say that again?" Brianna threatens at Bebe as she just rolled her eyes.

"Look _she man_ I don't want to have problems" Bebe said to Brianna who was be on pissed off. And she looked at Kim.

"And sit down Mary Kate" if one thing she hated when people comment on her because of her hair color. People assume your blonde you're dumb which is bull. What does your hair have to do with being smart? NOTHING! And her hair is strawberry blonde not fully blonde.

"You want to solve this!" Kim shouted. She was as easily anger just like Kyle who was holding her back. I looked at Faith she looked scared at was unfolding before her six year old golden eyes.

"Faith here some money and play with the games over there k?" I told her she nodded and ran to the computer pack man game.

"And the baby mama where should the insults begin?" Bebe asked herself with a wicked smirk of amusement.

"Ah, you're a slut, a bitch and nothing but a little girl." She listed pointing at me, her left hand resting on her hips. I study Bebe she wore a belly shirt with a mini mini skirt, long ass fake nails, loads of make she made a clown look sexy, and 3 inches high heels. I glared at her.

"Your one to talk about a dirty little slut, slut" I resort she rolled her eyes twiddling with her blonde curly hair, chomping on her gum.

"Look, don't get mad at me because Craig wanted a women and not a little girl with a baby" she said. I wanted to punch her in the face and rip off her head from her skinny starving body. I moved from my seat up to her I was 2 inches away from her.

"A woman? Funny I always thought you were a little girl. You ain't a woman I am. When I gave myself up and I got a baby when I was still one, I suck it up and raised her. While you took the easy way out." I told her she glared.

"You don't know how I felt!" she spat. I glared hard.

"Really? I didn't I was 11 when I got pregnant you were what? You were 16. I lost my childhood to raise my baby. You killed yours the day you found out. I was made fun of, looked down upon and had to work 3 jobs at age 12 and a half. While you continue your life not giving a damn in the world and received everything on a sliver planter. Your right I didn't and I won't know how you felt because I struggle in life while you didn't even lift a god damn finger" I hissed. She just stared at me freaked out but then it went blank.

"Well that was your choice to keep her, you are strange and I don't know how you like it I will never get over that fact" and with that her and her 'friends' followed her out with Wendy who was by the door of the diner. I sat back down in my seat glaring at my glass of water, watching a bead of water slide down and crash onto the table.

"Kyle you should have let me go! I could have taken her!" Kim whined. I saw Brianna rolled her eyes in annoyances.

"Yea, but you couldn't take a paper cut" Brianna mocked her. Kim had a stack of paper and she got a paper cut and Brianna thought she was being a cry baby. The cut was about 5 inches long and blood was spilling fast from it.

"Shut up Brianna no one talking to you!" Kim snapped. Both girls glared at one another, I sighed there was never a day they didn't fought or argued.

"Calm down Bri" Angel told Brianna who scoffed and look the other way clearly pissed.

"Yea we are all friends here!" Ryleigh added happily I am going to start calling her…Ray.

"Friends? Yes right I will never be friends with her I don't even care about her" Kim pointed out I knew she didn't mean it but when you are angry you can't help to say mean things.

"That makes two of us, you can be falling of a cliff of a broken high way felling to your death and I still wouldn't care" Brianna added I knew she didn't mean it either. I sighed they always angry but it was never this bad before.

"Hey Hey lets not a be in a grumpy mood" Leo try to cheer and light up the mood, I smiled his brother just crossed his arms nodding. I gave a smile and stood up with my arms crossed.

"I'm been writing a new song, but I'm going to need help. I know everyone besides Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Token, Damien know how to play an instrument" I pointed out they all glared at me I giggled.

"SO! WE as in we I mean Me, Brianna, Kim, Angel, Ryleigh aka Ray, Miles and Leo can play an instrument. So we are a band as of now and we are called 'Crylic'" I announced. Pointing up at the ceiling they all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but I need all your help, there is a talent show thingy coming up and I want to sign us up, but I need help with the lyrics. I got an idea for a song but I your help to make it a group work" they nodded in understanding. I clapped my hands together happily with a giant smile.

"Ok here is the title 'Just the way I am' ~I'm strange and I like it, its just the way I am, can't change can't hide it its just the way I am~" I pointed to Brianna she looked at me in confusion.

"Add on" I told her she sighed.

"Might as well get over, um but don't try to…understand?" she sang unsure. I nodded it was good I knew for a fact she would say that to a person. Then I pointed at Kim she ponders about it then a smile grew in place.

"I'm fly, the original I'm sly unpredictable" She sang out talking about herself which is good. Then I pointed at Angel and Ray they looked at each other catching on the song was based on us they pressed there backs together as they sang.

"And I don't even try, I'm easily excitable" Aggie sang adding to Kim sentences.

"Completely undeniable, and sometimes unrealible" Ray added on to the sentence this was great and I pointed at Leo he shrugged and add on what he thought was good which it always was.

"Don't ask me why, don't ask me why~" he sang it was good holding onto the note on 'why'. We all clapped as he bowed milking in the moment we all laughed.

"That was awesome we should use the lyric Kim, Aggie, Ray and Leo used in the beginning of the song they add mines and Brianna lyric next then keep adding" I told them they nodded.

"Ok from the top" I told we all sang in unison.

"I'm fly, the original, I sly unpredictable, and I don't even try, I'm easily excitable, completely undeniable, and sometimes unrealible, don't ask me why, don't ask me why, I'm strange and I like it, its just the way I am, can't change can't hide it its just the way I am, Might as well get over, but don't try to understand, I'm strange and I like it, its just the way I am!" we sang. We all cheered not all girly but like happily finally got a good no great start on the song. There were claps heard all around us I turn to see the people in the diner and shit were watching us, we all bowed.

"That was awesome!" Kenny cheered he gave me a hug which I happily return.

"You all sound great" Kyle comment Damien and Token were hugging Angel and Ray it was cute both girl laughed when they start tickling them. Angel turn in her seat and kissed Damien on the cheek who grew a flirty smirk wiggling his brow Aggie bust out giggling into his chest. Token was tickling Ray who was in a giggling fit she gasped for air as he planted a kiss on her cheek. AW So cute! Kyle and Kim were laughing and having some type of staring contest but they always blushed and busted out laughing. Brianna was poking Cartman as he crossed his arms in anger.

"I'm not fat I'm just big bone" he whine using the same line he's been using for the past 8 years Brianna smirk.

"Aw but I love my guys chubby it's so cute, I don't like skinny looking guys" she pointed out Cartman arched his brow.

"Well then I guess I'm slightly chubby" he said poking his stomach Brianna giggled into his chest as Cartman smirked and flipped off his friends who look shocked that a hot girl was a attracted to him. Well once everyone got over the shock we went back to talking about our day so far and laughed. The contest thingy was in 2 months so we all have time to kill.

….

~2 months later~

(sorry for the time jump)

It was the day of the contest talent show thing, I just find out Bebe and Wendy were going to perform as well. Great…I hope you add the sarcasm in there. And my daughter and Kenny were the opening act they were going to warm up the crow before other people perform I was so proud. I was the 'lead singer' we were all actually sing the song together so there is no lead singer, but I sang more in the song so guess I am.(ok people didn't put there oc favorite instrument so I made it up sorry) Brianna was my lead guitarist along side with Miles , Angel was on Drums, Ray the D.j, Leo on the bass, and Kim on the electric key board.

"Ok people before we start give it up for the opening act Catherine Faith Miller and Kenny MCcormick!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowed cheered.

.com/watch?v=ngZIKBcTXrU

I clap from the side lines on the stage proud of my daughter and Kenny, they both came to me I gave both a kiss and a hug. Kenny kissed my and lift me up by my hips and span me around I giggled into the kiss as people awed.

"Who knew Kenneth MCcormick could sing?" I teased I poked his nose as he swayed me side to side kissing my forehead.

"Who knew Kenneth MCcormick would find a girl like you?" he asked I smiled and connect our lips.

"Next we got Bebe and Wendy!" I gave a lazy clap as well did everyone? Guess they are not like.

.com/watch?v=NcT_HTaZa5g

Of course a very typical song to write and to sing I really didn't like them. They had mini skirts bra shirts very high heels and poles of course. The only people who clapped were the perverts and some guys were jacking off in the crowed! Soon other people went up they were all pretty good, some of there songs got stuck in my head, but in a good way.

"At Last but not least CRYLIC!" the announcer shouted the crowed cheered. We all ran on stage getting into our spots ready to blow this crow away.

Hey!  
Yeah!

I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unrealible.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why (why)

(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
BUT Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

From a whisper to a shout  
On what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun  
They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)

(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
BUT Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

chorus(x2)  
Ha ha ha!

.com/watch?v=WRWSzRVg4kY&feature=related

The crowed went crazy it was awesome the rush the feeling and the sound. I looked at my band they all high five one another I smiled the laugh I let loose at the end was a good touch. The crowed was still cheering and going crazy.

"Look like we found our winners!" Shouted the announcer. Me and my band grouped hugged this was an amazing moment for all of us.

…

"That was amazing!" I cheered in the car Miles was driving everyone nodded in agreement, we won 700 dollars, so 1 hundred for each of us we are going shopping we are on the high way. Faith and Kenny got 200 for warming up the crowed.

"I got some mad piano skills!" Kim pumped her fist but it just made connect with the car roof.

"OW!" she cried in pain holding her hand.

"Idiot" Brianna comment. Here we go again Kim glared at her while holding onto her red throbbing fist.

"Look Brianna no one is asking for your comments so shut the hell up already!" she shouted from between Aggie and Ray. I sighed everything was going great to.

"While if you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't have to comment now would I?" she snapped back.

"Whatever like I care about you and what you think" Kim crossed her arms turning the other cheek.

"Like I said two months ago you can be falling of a cliff of a broken highway felling to your death and I still wouldn't care" she repeated her line from 2 months ago.

"Hey can we all just-

_**BOMB**_

I snapped my head to the front of the car to see the middle of the highway bridge was gone by some bomb of some sort.

"FUCK!" we all shouted. Miles hit the breaks the car turns in a whole 360, but we were still skidding to the end of the cliff of the highway.

"OK everyone open the car doors and tuck and roll!" I shouted they nodded. The doors were open and we all tucked and rolled, Kenny and I held Faith before we jump out of the death trap car.

"Ow" I groan as I made connect with the hard solid road. I got up to check Faith she ok so was Kenny I looked around, Kyle, Token, Damien, Cartman, Ray, Angel, Leo, Miles and Brianna were ok. But where was Kim, I search for my missing friend.

"AAAAHHHH!" I heard a shout. I look to broken high bridge to see Kim was half way off she was about 15 feet away from me and everyone else we wouldn't make it in time, but the close person was…Brianna.

….

CLIFFHANGER! Literally lol. Ok so will Kim live? Will Brianna help her? will this be the end of KimXKyle if though it didn't even started? Why am I asking so much questions when I know the answer? All of these will be answer in the next chp but you must REVIEW IN ORDER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!


	5. Chapter 5

~Kim pov~

I was hanging off the broken highway, my little fingers not getting a grip on the face of the side of the road. I watched as little pebbles of rocks break off a fall to the ocean below me. It was a very long fall from here.

"HELP!" I cried as tears build up slowly slipping. I was going too died before I even started living, before I did anything in my life.

"Kim?" I looked up and saw Brianna I glared at her.

"Well here to see me fell to my death? That's sick!" I shouted at her. But I slide down almost off the bridge.

"AH!" I shouted as I continue to slip off my grip was no use. But then I saw Brianna do something I never saw her do. My eyes open wide as I saw her…

~Brianna pov~

I held the back of my head in pain. I looked up to see I was alone I looked around and saw my friends about 15 feet away from me, maybe more. I looked to the side to see I was about 6 inches away from the broken highway.

"AAAhh!" I heard a female shout. I got up to see who it was and to see it was Kim!

"Kim?" I asked in shock. She was about 200 feet in the air holding onto the face of the highway. She looked up at me once she saw me she glared.

"Well here to see me fell to my death? That's sick!" she shouted. I was still in shock was this really happen? Was Kim really holding on for her dear life? She was slipping more down off the bridge.

"AAH!" she shouted. I didn't know what to do. She was too far to reach! I sighed I knew what I had to do. I got down on my stomach I lean forward, I grip as much ground as I can get.

"KIM TAKES MY HAND!" I shouted to her out extended my hand to her, she shook her head no.

"WHY?" I asked. More pebbles beneath her feet and hand fell.

"I'm scared" she told me looking down sadly.

"Come on Kim I got you" I told her. She looked up at me with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"How do I know that?" she resort. I really didn't have an answer I wasn't even sure I would catch her.

"Trust me" I told her. She looks at me amazed then looked back down and nodded. She went to climb up the face of the broken highway. I reach my hand out more for she can reach, but my grip of the road was slipping. But I still held on strong no matter what. Her left hand was close, but than when she put to much pressure on her right. The rock that her right hand had gripped on broke off.

"AH!" she shouted. I reached to her more, causing my whole upper half of my body to be half way off the bridge I caught Kim by both her wrist. Tears pour down more from her eyes, I felt the tears built up to I knew we weren't going to live. My lower half that kept 'grip' was slipping and pretty fast.

"Um, well I know we aren't going to live so um, Brianna I'm so sorry I've been so mean" Kim apologies. I arched my brow shouldn't it be the opposite way.

"I-It's because I was jealous. I-I've been jealous of you because you are better at things then I am. And you're very pretty, smart a-and-

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted my brown bangs covered my eyes, but my tears trickle down my cheek. Some landed on Kim cheek mixing with her tears I looked at her and smile. She always put herself down, I wonder way kim was great at everything and I am always but it seems that she will always be a inch ahead of me.

"That's enough Kim. If anyone should be jealous it should be me. Kim you're the complete opposite of me, yes you can be **completely** annoying most of the times but that' you. You shouldn't be jealous of me we are both the same but yet completely different so stop putting yourself down. You are good at things just as I am but we do it differently, so stop putting yourself down." I smiled at her as she nodded.

"I guess I was so mean to you was because many people like you and being around you, so don't waste your praises on me even if you were the first to do so" She looked shock at me as tears pour down I smiled to her might as well be happy before I die right? Right..

"You should see the look on your face right now" I tease trying to lighten up the mood, but a total fail since we are going to fall off a 200 feet high bridge into the deep freezing ocean.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled she nodded her head.

"Me too, friends?" she asked. I nodded we are going to be great friends in the other life. Just because I don't believe in God, don't I don't believe in a happy place, right? My lower half was slipping; I looked at my new friend as she stares back at me. Then that's when my whole body slipped off the bridge I still held tightly on Kim's hands.

"AAAHHH!" We shouted as we fell to our doom (Doom, Doom, DOOM! I ruin to moment xp) I felt a gush of wind stop I open my eyes to see we weren't falling?

"Sorry for the wait" I heard a voice I looked to the side to see ROSE! She held my ankles with a toothy smile. I looked passed her to see Leo held onto her ankles, Kenny held his making a human ladder. I am guessing Cartman and Miles were holding both of Kenny legs. I was shock she risked her life for to save us when she has a 6 year old child to watch after? I was at lost for words.

"Ok guys pull us up!" she shouted up, next thing I knew we were being pulled up.

"That was close" Rose sighed as we made it back to the broken highway. She smiled at me as I stare at awe at her she gave me a thumbs up with a toothy smile.

"You ok?" she asked. I simply nodded. She can do it all it like she some type of super heroin. Next thing I knew it I was being tackle into a hug it was Kim.

"Thank you Brianna" she whispered as I hugged her back. I pulled away and looked at Rose she was playing with Faith who was flipping people off in the car. What the fuck! So when me and Kim almost died those asses stood in there car! I should throw them off the bridge! I looked at Kim and pointed at Rose, she got what I was saying and we sprinted towards Rose.

"WHAO!" she shouted as we tackled her into a hug. We laughed both me and Kim was crying.

"THANK YOU!" we shouted as we cried she chuckle.

"Hey Hey what are friends for?" she asked we nodded.

~Rose pov~

Once my friends got off me they hugged me again, I giggled.

"KIM!" I heard a voice it came from Kyle. Kim pulled away as well did Brianna she wipe her tears away smiling. Kim went to run to Kyle, but I stick out my foot and tripped her, she stumble to Kyle. She crashed into and the fell to the ground in a LIPLOCK! YES! I cheered to myself happily. I stare at the 'friends' with amusement as they just stare at each other when they separated. Kim cover her mouth in shock as Kyle was lost for words as they sat on the ground. Then Kim snapped her head towards me glaring with a blush across the bridge of her nose.

"ROSE!" she shouted.

"Got to go" I ran away from my fluster friend I laughed as she chased me. I jump on cars dodge them this was really fun. I saw Brianna walking to Cartman; I smirked evilly and ran towards her. She was close enough to trip, I tripped her and she was in a liplock with Cartman! I smiled at my good well done job, but had another friend chase me around the broken highway threatening to kill me. Hey I gave them what they want and they want to kill me. Can't please everyone.

"ROSE!" they shouted. I laughed out in the air as I continue to run.

"It's what I do!" I shouted back. After a while I saw that my friends had quit chasing me after 20 minutes they got lots of energy. I looked around everyone was talking, but Miles he was standing at the edge of the bridge. I walked up to him as he just stares at the ocean below us.

"What ya looking at?" I asked my childhood friend he pointed to the ocean. I looked down where his index finger point at and to see it was his car.

"Oh, bummer"

"Well at least no one got hurt, right?" I told him he gave me a bored stare. I gave a toothy smile and he continues to give me his poker face.

"I think he would rather have his car" Leo said behind me I looked at him then at Miles.

"I think your right" I told my friend as I looked at my emotionless one, he continues to stare at his car.

"Well maybe we could get it out and-

_BAM_

I looked down to see his car had seen his car exploded. What the fuck dude? Then a helicopter appeared into front of us. It was full with some Mexicans with guns we all took cover, after a few seconds it explode.

"What the fuck! What with these grand theft autos bull shit?" Cartman cried I nodded.

…

"AAHH my feet hurt!" I shouted as we came into Frizzle. The little bell jingled as we enter I stuff my hands in my pocket and walked towards a table, but spot black. I walked up to them to see it was Damien, Angel? I thought she was with us?

"Hey there lovebirds" I teased my friends. Angel blushed and Damien glared at me with a tint of pink, I giggled.

"So on a date I see" I poked angel. She shook her head no.

"Um, n-

"Yea, were on a date now beat it Rose" Damien said as he rapped his arm around Angel shoulder pulling her closer she blushed more. He kissed the top of her I smiled and waved good-bye to my friends and skipped to my table, but heard a GAH! Just because he is best friends with that ass hole doesn't mean shit. I ran up to Tweek and hug them life out of him.

"TWEEKER!" I shouted hugging him.

"GAH THE WITCH WANTS MY UNDERWEAR! GAH PRESSURE! My twitchy friend shouted. I Placed him back to earth he snapped around and saw me, he held his heart in relief.

"R-Rose don't GAH s-s-s-care me l-l-ike that" he stutter out drinking his coffee. I smiled Tweek always put a smile on my face with twitchy personality. I went to grab a coffee, but to have it taken away. I glared up at the person who stole my coffee, it was Craig he sipped _my _coffee with his poker face.

"Give me my coffee" I hissed. He shook his head no as he continues to drink _my_ coffee.

"You know what coffee does to you" he answers simply drinking _my _coffee I glared at him.

"Why do you care" I resort

"Who said I didn't" he said quickly as if was out of instant. My eyes widen he shook his head.

"What"

"Nothing" he snapped back glaring his golden eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and turn on my heel walking to my friends. I sat on Kenny lap and sip his coffee I felt shiver down my spine. I turn to my left but to see a dude with a…shovel? I remember a guy with a shovel when I was younger but he got killed by a guard dog.

"Hey Rose remember 'Mole'?" Ken asked. My mouth drop the MOLE the one who hates guard dogs, who blames god for the bad things in the world, the Mole who has a freaking awesome French accent? That mole!

"Hey Rose I met your daughter Faith" said the boy in a French accent.

"MOLE!" I shouted as I hugged him, we are friends but not close.

"How ya been?" I asked he nodded his head. I looked at Leo who was blushing I had an idea.

"Leo remember Mole?" I asked him. He blushed more nodding his head yes.

"I k-know Christophe" he stutter out.

"Christophe?" I asked he nodded.

"That's his name" holy fuck dude I didn't know that I thought his name was…Mole.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He told me" I smiled

"Aw he told you, look he told him, you heard he told him, he told aw!" I was in my mood fro the sip of coffee. I jump on the table and began listing thing I like and that made me happy.

"I like ice cream

-my friends

-my family

-my room

-my boyfriend

-I like snow

-I like music and so on. This is why you shouldn't give me coffee. I jumped down and ran around the mini diner.

"WE ARE FAMILY I GOT MY BROTHERS AND SISTER AND ME! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BROTHER OR SISTER!" I shouted. I remove my black and purple sweater leaving me in my black tank top. I got on the counter and swung it around.

"OBAMA YOUR SO FINE YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY OBAMA HEY OBAMA~!" I singed out. People were clapping/laughing/whistling. Then I heard something playing on the radio.

"TURN IT UP!" I shouted the staff he nodded his head it was 'my boyfriend is music' by Skye Sweetnam I love her.

Bang, boom, the beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat  
Bang, boom, the beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat  
Bang, boom, the beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah, music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off _[x2]_

At night on my pillow  
The beat says hello  
He knows I'm gonna follow  
My headphones are on-a  
His low end is thumping  
Just me and him bumpin'  
The walls they are watchin'  
I'm turning red blushing  
You know that

I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah, music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off _[x2]_

Get up to go shower  
I'm dancing for hours  
He knows the way I like it  
He knows just how I want it  
You see my hips swaying  
The moment's delaying  
It's inside my body  
My boyfriends a hottie  
You know that

I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music

He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
Lalalalala  
I'll sing along lalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalala  
lalalalala

Bang, the boom the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is music  
~Craig pov~

Rose walked away over to Kenny and sat on his lap. I glared at the coffee inside the white mini mug.

"C-Craig GAH w-w-what's wrong PRESSURE!" shouted my best friend his head was twitchy from the caffeine I sighed and run my hand through my raven hair.

"Nothing" and with that I drink the coffee, but heard a person singing we are family. Turns out it was Rose I looked down and shook my head with a smile. She always got like this when she had coffee, this bring back memories I snicker to myself. Picturing a 10 year Rose drinking coffee for the first time she was twitchy and stuttering a bouncing of the walls. I let a laugh out not taking of it; it was so funny and really cute on that day. I looked back at her she was singing very well for someone high in caffeine. I clapped when she finished singing, but then she crashed and fell asleep on the counter like she slept on the table but than I carried her to my room and tuck her in. but this time it was different a certain orange parka wearing teen pick her up bridle style took her off the counter wrapping his parka around her taking her home with the kid. I glared after Kenny that was supposed to be me not him I stuff my hands in my pocket and walked home.

~Next day~

~Rose pov~

I was in the food store sleepy with that little bit of coffee last night I forgot to go food shopping for my child. I yawn I hate food shopping it was so boring reading labels, waiting in line and I couldn't eat the food which is corny. I was with Kenny, Kyle and Stan of course Faith.

"I am so bored" I whined. I heard my friend's chuckle behind me I was glaring at a box of captain crunch cereal box. He is a rapist if you haven't notice there are little kids on his boat and he is a 40 year old man acting like a fucking captain. Rapist.

"How is food shopping boring? You have a 6 year old daughter flipping every passing person" Stan asked I shrugged. I looked at Faith she was flipping people off again while holding Kenny hand, she was laughing as people gave a 'Wtf' looks I sighed.

"Still" I resort. Kenny wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek and kissing the back of my neck I giggled.

"I can entertain you" he purred I pushed his slightly as he laughed.

"Not like that, but something so unexpected you know like a person jumping into my chart rolling down the aisle and crash into something." My friends arched their brows I rolled my eyes, I went place my cereal in the chart but it was swipe away. A girl jump in the cart her arms and legs hanged out of the thin metal chart bars as she rid down the aisle. Then she crashed into a can section I giggled that brighten up my day. I ran to where she crashed, to see cans everywhere the chart laying on the ground as she sat in a pile of cans.

"Nice" I comment with a giggle as I extended my hand to her. She looked up she had bright blue eyes with black hair and red and bright blue highlights. She wore blue skinny jeans with a black shirt with a blue jacket and green fingerless gloves and green chucks. She very pretty, I looked to the side and saw Stan blushing I smiled more as the girl grabbed my hand.

"Thanks"

…..

**sorry it took so long I'm so freaking sorry but I had lost of things to do the song it called 'music is my boyfriend' by Skye Sweetnam she awesome and she sing 'just the way I am' hope u like review please ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

~Rose pov~

"So what's your name?" I asked the mysteries girl with a smile.

"Christian but calls me Chris" she chirped I nodded my head. I looked back at my boyfriend and friends I saw Stan blushing like there were no tomorrow I snicker to myself.

"This is my boyfriend Kenny and my friends Kyle and Stan" I introduction them to her. She nodded and waved at them.

"Hey" Kyle and Kenny gave a smile and a wave while Stan was giving in a nervous shy like wave.

"Mommy, mommy what's a 'dumb ass cock fucker'?" Faith asked pulling at the hem of my shirt. I groaned in annoyance damn these people of South Park! I kneeled down to her level with a force smile I wagged my finger at her.

"Sweetie don't say those words it's not very nice" I told her she looked at me awe. As if she learn something which she did…hopefully.

"Aw come on Rose we been saying those word since I was in 2 second grade!" Kenny said to me. I glared at him with my cheeks puff out, Stan and Kyle nodded in agreement. I shook my head.

"I don't want my daughter using such words at her age" I protested. Kenny nodded his head understanding…hopefully.

"This is your daughter?" Chris asked. I looked up at her and gave a sheepish grin and nodded.

"Yep" she looked at me and then at Faith.

"AWE! She so cute! Hey there I'm Chris what's your name?" she asked my daughter. Faith looked at her confused then smiled with a light giggle, and she flipped her off. I drop my head to the ground.

"Faith" Faith answers with a wide smile.

"AW that is so cute!" Chris squeals I looked up at her and smile.

"Thank most people though it was rude you know?" I told Chris she nodded understanding. I continue to food shop, Chris and Stan was getting along well Kyle was texting Kim and Kenny was holding me in his arms. His chest pressed against my back I smile as he kissed the top of my head. About 15 minutes later I went home putting the food away. I walked to the front where my friends were at, Kenny ran up to me and locked our lips and he lifts me up by my waist. I snake my arms around his neck as I gave a sweet moan into the passionate kiss. But then I heard someone clearing their throat it turn at to be Brianna she gave me a smile as Kim ran up beside her, those two are like best friends.

"Hey Rose" they unison as if they practices I smiled and waved.

"Hey what you guys up to?" I asked. They gave each other a kind smile and looked at me I raised my brow.

"What?" I asked. They pulled out about 6 tickets, I eyed the tickets.

"And these are…" I waved fro her to on to tell me.

"Fair tickets for all of us" Kim told me happily. Brianna nodded in agreement. I wanted to know where they got these tickets. And how did they get so much?

"For me and Cartman, Kim and Kyle and you and Kenny it will be like a triple date" Brianna said excitedly. I nodded and I hear Kenny chuckle under his breathe

"Ok sounds fun" I told they cheered. They hugged me and repeated the words "thank you" over again I laughed. For some odd reason I was like a mother figure to them and they were like my daughters, but at the same time my best friends. I looked up back at Kenny he leaned in and nuzzle our nose together and connected our lips again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

…..

Right now I and Kenny were waiting for my friends to come to pick us up for the fair. I sat on the couch I wore a blue shirt with Gir on it with some black skinny's, blue and black Nike sneakers with a gray hoodie. Kenny wore a red shirt with black pants black chucks his orange parka he laid on the couch. His messy blond hair everywhere with his sky blues staring boredly at the T.v. I sat next to him, the movement making him notice my presence when he saw me he gave that cute crooked smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I blushed slightly as he place his hands on my hips picked me up-and sat me on his laps. I wrapped my arms around him, his left had finding my left cheek pulling me into a kiss. I closed my eyes enjoying this very, very much his gripped tighten around my waist. I melted into the kiss missing the feeling of being wanted again.

"Aw THIS is going to be the first pic of the night" I heard a female voice then came along a blinding light. I hissed in annoyance I heard Kenny give out a sexy chuckle. I glared up at my friends THEY ALWAYS ruin a moment I have with Kenny. They just gave me that cute innocent smile; I rolled my eyes playfully and stood up. I grabbed my hood and zippered it up half way.

"Mom I'm leaving don't wait up ok?" I called into the Kitchen where my mom was, Faith she was sleeping soundlessly in her bed. Kenny had his jacket on, but not his hood I was happy he stop hiding his face, I grabbed his hand kissed his cheek and we were on our way.

…..

"Ok we will meet back here in 2 hours" Kim instructed. Everyone nodded their heads understanding, Kim left with Kyle, Brianna left with Cartman and I left with Ken. We walked around looking around, till he found a game booth it was the dunk tank. He grabbed a ball and threw the little spear ball to the red and white target. The men was dunk into the tank of the cold water as the crowd cheered, I clapped at my boyfriend as he came back to me with his prize. It was a giant yellow bear with blue eyes and orange bow. Ironic isn't it? Kenny gave me the giant bear and peck my lips the crowd awe as he grabbed my free hand and walked away. I laid my head on his shoulder smiling holding the bear in my other arm.

~Kim pov~

I and Kyle are having a blast we did bumper cars, game booth and eat junk food. Next we are going to get a pic of us with tiny bodies and GIANT heads. Right now we are looking at the pictures of how we want it to look like. I scanned each row; there was one with people dancing, a prince and princess in a tower and one on the beach. They were all so CHEESY. But I saw one with two people sitting on a bench the girl was holding a floor in her hand. I liked this one it was not as CORNY as the rest of them I tugging on Kyle arm and pointed at the picture.

"Kyle I like this one" I told him he nodded his head. He told the artist what we wanted and we sat still on a bench smiling for 45 MINUTES my cheeks hurt! The lady was finished, we check out the picture as smiled.

"I love it" I chirped Kyle nodded.

"Aw such a sweet young couple" the old lady said. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and look at the lady my cheeks red.

"Will you like me write something on the picture as an extra no charge?" the lady asked. I was blushing I open my mouth to tell the lady we weren't a couple, but Kyle spoke up.

"How about our first date?" Kyle asked the lady. I snapped my head back to him surprised as I saw a blush grace on his cheek and across the bridge of his nose. The lady awe silently to herself. Kyle took my hands in his and interlace them with mines I smiled up at him his green eyes gleaming, he lean his head in not sure of what he was doing. I smiled and grabbed both his cheeks pulling him into a kiss. I felt like I was in heaven I felt fireworks go off.

~Brianna pov~

I was with Cartman as he was eating some cotton candy, I took it quickly from his hands and began to eat it.

"AY! Give me my cotton candy you hippy" Cartman protested I smiled as I ate the sweet soft treat.

"No" I said he glared at me. I pinched his chubby cheeks and smile and kissed his cheek. He blushed and fell silent, for like 2 seconds then he went back to protesting. Then he was trying to grab it so I sprinted off laughing as he tries to catch me he was huffing and puffing. But then I ran into somebody I said sorry and notice it was a line to the fieriest wheel, soon Cartman came up next to me he took back his sweet treat.

"Oh this is so lame" he whined looking up at the ride. I nodded in agreement.

"I know so lame…want to get on?" I asked he nodded. I pulled one of his arms to the ride and into the blue basket as we set up. I was AMAZED at the view it was beautiful all the snow and bright colors it made this town look less of a shitty.

"It's beautiful" I said still in awe mode. I saw Cartman come next to me looking at the view then to me.

"Not as beautiful at what I looking at" he told me. I arched my brow and turn to him to see he was looking at ME. I blushed a crimson color as I look back at the window. A gasp slips my throat as I felt Cartman kiss my cheek, I turn to him, but as soon as I did our lips connected. I closed my eyes, his hands find their way to my tiny waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck sparks falling everywhere.

~Craig pov~

I walked boredly around the fair with Tweek, Clyde and Token. Clyde mother had tickets and we had nothing to do so we came here. I was very bored as I scan the crappy games with my golden orbs Tweek still holding the same mug with the same kind of flavor coffee in his twitching hand. But then my eyes caught something, more like someone it was Rose she was still alone with a Orange giant bear with blue eyes and a yellow bow, how ironic. I just stopped and stared at her as she glared at the ground sadly.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Token asked. I heard the rest of my friends walk back to where I was. Clyde elbowed my side teasingly with a smirk.

"So you going to stand here?" he asked I shrugged. As I continue to look at my first love, and the mother of my child who has no idea who I am.

"G-Go t-talk to GAH her Craig" Tweek said. I felt myself being moved I notice my smaller twitchy friend was trying to push me to her. I sighed and started walking to my ex-girlfriend.

~Rose pov~

I sat on the bench alone Kenny died he ate some poisoned hot dog at this crappy food court so I sat alone with a giant bear waiting for my friends for the next hour. Then I saw someone stand before me the last person I ever inspected…Craig. I rolled my eyes and turn my head the other way.

"What do you want?" I hissed looking at him from the corner of my eye. He stood there bored and shrugged. I put my eyes looking straight ahead, but then I felt my hand being tugged and next thing I knew I was walking and Craig was taking me somewhere.

"Hey let me go!" I protested I didn't get an answer.

"You just can't come out of nowhere and take me off somewhere HEY I'm talking to you!" I shouted he was ignoring me as if I wasn't here! I quit my protest and looked around; I looked at this basketball booth my eyes lite up when I saw a cute rabbit with some stitches design.

"That's cute" I mutter to myself. Then I ran into Craig back.

"HEY?" I shouted as I pushed back from the impact of running into him. He turns around to me with his arched brow.

"What's cute?" he asked. I rubbed my red forehead slightly glaring. But my eyes showed confusion at the question, but decide not to question him.

"That bunny" I answer him. He turn his head to the court of the booth was where I point to the bunny. He walked to the booth still holding my hand he tugged me along with him to the booth, we stop in front of the game.

"How much?" I asked before Craig.

"3 bucks for 1 shot 5 bucks for 3" the old fat man told me I digged in my pocket and pulled out 5 dollars. I handed it to the man his chubby finger taking it from my small nibble fingers. He placed 3 orange beat up balls, I grabbed one and aimed it at the basket. Then I threw it at the basket, but it bounce right out.

"Damn" I cursed myself. I grabbed the other ball, I aimed took and deep breath, relaxed my shoulder and bend my knees slightly and threw the ball. But yet again the ball was going in from the basket but it bounce right out again. I was growing very angry, I grabbed the ball and repeated the same thing but the same thing happens! I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms I turn around from the booth.

"This game is ragged(cant spell it) of course I'm not going to-

"Nice shot" I heard the chubby man. I spin on my heel back to the booth, and I saw Craig shooting the balls in the basket after another and he shot the last ball and made it. He didn't even look like he was even trying and he made it.

"Congrates you can get something from the top row" the man said.

"I want the rabbit" he said in his monotone voice. The man gave a confused look.

"But I said you can get something from the top" the man repeated slightly confused at Craig's chose, I was amazed he was getting the rabbit for me?

"." Criag repeated. The man nodded kind of scared of the tone Craig was using as he scold him. He handed him the purple rabbit, Craig nodded and handed it to me, and I gave a small smile. The smile he only let me see, I blushed stuff his hands inside his blue jacket pocket and list to the side.

"I don't know why you want that thing, its missing a button and it's dirty?" Craig asked. I just smiled at the light purple bunny in my arms.

"Well you see trash I see a bunny in need" I told him. I looked up at him his eyes clouded with confusion of course.

"This bunny most have been there for a long time cause no one wants it. It just need to be clean and a new button and bam a new bunny in a new family. But I'm not going to sew the bunny button till Kenny comes back he part of the family" I explain to Craig, but I forgot I was talking to him so the part about Kenny being part of the family slipped. I quickly looked at Craig he was looking at the ground sadly I felt so bad? Why should I he made me raise our child alone? But I didn't tell him about her till a couple months ago.

"Oh, so he part of the family?" Craig said in a low tone. I nodded shifting in my spot biting my lower lip.

"Well yea, he makes me happy and Faith really likes him" I said. I looked at the ground as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. But then my head was being pulled up to meet sad golden orbs. I blushed as I felt his warm breath on my lips, his lips were not so far from mines, nose almost touching.

"sorry" my eyes widen at what he said. He lean in closer I blushed more I couldn't move.

"ROSE!" I heard my friends in the distant I turn my head to the side. But then I felt Craig's warm lips kisses my cheek, I blushed my heart was pick up speed my stomach flipped. I felt all the emotions I felt for Craig come back. Then my friends appear in sight I waved to them and they ran towards me.

"Hey we were looking all over for you" Brianna said as she ran up to me. I smiled at my friends as they approached me.

"Hey, you hang all by yourself?" Kim asked. I arched my brow, shook my head no and jammed my thumb behind me.

"No I was with…where he go?" I asked. I turn around to see where Craig went but it was like he vanished into thin air.

"Um, never mind" I told them, and then I felt Kim and Brianna pulled me by my hands to the exit of the fair. I looked but to see Craig he waved good-bye I gave a small smile and look forward.

"Cute bunny" Kim said. I nodded my head slowly I looked down at the damp dirty grass.

"Thanks"

…

"Hey Miles" I greeted my friend he nodded. I sat next to him on the park bench I watched as Leo played with Faith. He was pushing her on the swing and she gave a bubbly laugh cheering to go higher.

"Hey Mi can I tell you something?" I asked. He nodded his head yes, I took a deep breath and stuff my hands in my pocket.

"I-I am confused…about my feelings" I paused I looked at Miles.

"And the cause of that confusion is…Craig" Miles snapped his head to look at me as if I was crazy. I bite my lower lip maybe I was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that Mimi he was my first everything and the first are the hardest to get over" I explained to him. He sighed and shook his head slightly; I lean my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Have you ever felt this way about someone? Do you have a crush on someone? I can help" I asked him he rolled his eyes.

"Come on who is it?" I asked my friend again. He pointed up to the sky I looked up.

"Jesus" he answers. I gave at a giggle he just looked at me.

"Come on Jesus? Come on I'm cereal who?" I asked. He continues to stare at me boredly my giggling died down.

"Oh you serious" he nodded. I clear my throat at the awkwardness. Leo came running up to us with Faith on his back who was giggling. I told her Kenny left to see an old friend, which isn't a lie Satan was somewhat of a friend.

"Hey, Mole asked if everyone wants to go camping." Leo asked. I smiled and nodded my head Miles shrugged.

"Great so we can call everyone once they come back from their dates" I cheered Leo nodded.

….

"Ok that's everything" I said as I looked up at the pack things. I was loading up my mom car with all the stuff I need for camping.

"Bye sweetie have fun" my mom waved. I waved back with a smile, Faith came running out and she hugged my legs.

"Come back soon mommy" Faith mumble into my legs. I smile at her I kneeled down and pat her head.

"Don't worry sweetie its only for 4 days" I told her. she nodded I kissed her head and her forehead good-bye giving her a hug.

"Bye" I said as we pulled away. I got into the car and drove to Leo and Miles house where everyone was at. Once I got there I got out the car to greet my friends, Kenny still haven't return so it was going to be a little lonely. I walked up to the crowd but stop died in my tracks when I saw…Craig.

Sorry for the late update plz forgive . hope ya like and comment please bye!


	7. Chapter 7

~Rose pov~

I was frozen in my spot why was he here? Why was he coming to camp with us for 4 days? I thought no body liked him so what the hell? I was lost for words till my friends came up to me.

"Dude what the fuck is he doing here?" I asked Kim. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing the answer either. I saw Craig; he gave me that cute crooked smile of his. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and looked away. Next thing I knew it I was in the van of Mole. Craig sat in the back with Tweek, Kyle and Kim, I was in the front with Leo, Mile, Brianna, Cartman, Stan and Chris. I sighed as I watch the snowy ground go to hard rocky dirt ground.

"Ok we are here" Mole announced pulling the car over, I grabbed my bag and sat it on the ground.

"Ok so who is going with whom?" I asked.

"Girls with Girls and boys with boys so that way we all can have a peaceful night" Craig answer with a crooked smirk. I glared at him and rolled my eyes he gave that same cute crooked smile I crossed my arms. I looked around the woods it was a nice clearing with a lake not to far from here. We all pitched up the tents set up the camp fire. I was chatting with my friends laughing and gossiping this was fun time. Breathing in the fresh air, being surrounded by nature and not loud traffic. It was my sanctuary to be in a peaceful area. I lay down on my mat that was placed on the dirt brown ground. I was plopped on my elbows listening to Kim's date with my big brother Kyle. I smiled and giggled as she was talking about how nervous she was.

"Ok Rose go and get more fire wood" Mole order me. I sighed in disappoint I was going to miss Brianna's date story, but nodded my head understanding. I got up from my purple mat telling my friends where I was going. I got my ipod and plug my skull candy earphones on blast in my ears. I bobbed my head to 'Take it off' by Ke$ha. She was ok of a singer my favorites from her are, your love is my drug, take it off and Disgusting. I Picked up a large thick stick, then picked up another and so on. But I had this feeling I was being followed, I turn around but nothing so I shrugged. I looked but ahead of the woods.

"AAH!" I shouted. I whacked the shadow with the sticks and kicked it. I unplugged my ears from my blasting head phones. I looked down at the thing I attacked I sighed in relief it was just Craig. Wait! CRAIG! What was he doing here! I crossed my olive skin arms that are covered with purple and black cotton of my sweater I scowled the figure that was standing up.

"Yea I'm fine thanks for asking" he sarcastically said while rubbing his raven head. I rolled my eyes and stared right back at him.

"What are you doing here Craig?" I asked. I partially growled it out of my wind pipe he shoved his hands in his pocket smirking.

"While I'm glad to see you too. If you most know I came here to protect you" he answers. I arched my black pierced brow.

"Protect? No thanks I can take care of myself, beside I just whacked you with a stick and knocked you down. I can handle myself" I said I walked around him. I heard him give a bored monotone sigh, I blushed I always find it cute. But never the less continue to walk away from him picking up firewood. But I heard the crushing twinges break behind me knowingly that Craig was following me, I whipped around with my arms down to my side glaring.

"Why are you still following me?" I snapped. He seems un-fazed I growled and pick up more wood.

"Look Rose I know we are not on good terms-

"We aren't and won't so leave me alone" I growled into the afternoon air.

"But come on give me a chance" he 'begged' in his monotone voice. I rolled my eyes I turn around and gave him the firewood. He arched his brow.

"Here pick up the firewood, I'm heading back bye" I waved and walked back to the camp grounds. I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked silently to camp. Thinking about what happen.

'Why does Craig want? Why does he want to 'protect' me?' I thought as I walked back. It soon turn to night when I got there I saw my friends around a campfire. Then Craig came up behind me an arm full of wood I eyed him he just smirked. I shook my head rolling my eyes I walked up to my friends and sat next to Chris she smile and I return the smile.

"So guys we decide to play a game" Leo said in his feminine voice. We all looked at him curious he smiled.

"Night stroll" Leo smile.

"So how does this game go?" I asked.

"There is a team of a girl and boy each go in the woods and try to find home base." Leo explained. We all nodded.

"So can we pick our partners? I wanna go with Kyle" Kim chirped she clung to Kyle arm who just blushed. I giggled Leo nodded. Everyone paired up Brianna and Cartman, Kyle and Kim, Stan and Chris, Leo, Miles Tweek and Mole were not going to play because do to Leo and Mile trusted issues. Tweek well it explains itself and Mole yea it explains itself. And the only one left Craig. I growled as we were both walking in the woods. It was quite and very uncomfortable. But then I smelt smoke, I turn to see Craig was…smoking? I never knew he smoked!

"I didn't know you smoke" I mumbled. But he still caught it he smirked at me.

"Then how will people know I'm bad ass?" he asked. I rolled my eyes playfully shaking my head slightly.

"And there is a lot of thing you don't know about me" he added. I arched my brow, was his joking.

"I don't?" I asked he nodded. He continue to walk ahead I smirked while crossing my arms.

"Ok…Mysterion" I said in a deep voice. He stop in his tracks and slowly turn to me, I smiled more.

"H-How d-

"I find your clothes under your mattress." I answer he nodded.

"And you took dance classes when you were 9" I teased. He whipped around blushing in embarrassment.

"I did that for you and you know that!" he defended I giggled.

"I know, I know but we had fun" I smiled. He gave a crooked smile and nodded I walked right based him humming.

"And you hide your playboy magazines under your dresser" he blushed, I giggled and skipped around, but I trapped on a rock. I fell and cut my knee which was bleeding.

"Rose you know you suck at skipping" Craig lecture me, I rolled my purple piercing eyes. He pulled out a napkin he licked the tip of it a clean my cut. I blushed at first at his action, but I hissed a bit in pain, but took it like a big girl; I saw a smile on his feature.

"Why you smiling?" I asked curious on knowing the answer.

"This remains me when we were 9 when you were skipping around and then you fell" Craig chuckle, I smiled.

"And I got a cut on my knee and started bleeding. Then you began to panic and yell at me about being careful."

"Then I wrapped your knee with a ripped piece of my shirt and kissed it better." I blushed. I went back to that time and smile it was a sweet time I smiled more.

"Yea, my knee did feel better" I blushed up at him he looked shock, but it faded with a lazy smile.

"I can't believe you still remember that" I said in amazement, he looked back at still cleaning my cut. He nodded slightly with a smile.

"Of course I remember, I treasure **every** moment we had together" I was utterly shock at his answer he just smiled a crooked smile.

"So how things with Faith?" he asked taking a drag from his cancer stick. I wrinkle my nose at the smell but subside it.

"She ok" I told him he nodded. He was done cleaning my cut; he stood up and extended his hand for me. I grabbed his hand jumping back on my feet again. I grabbed the cancer stick and threw it to the ground and step on it.  
"Hey!" Criag shouted he flipped me off. I rolled my eyes.

"It stink and I can't stand seeing people smoking" I resort. He just rolled his eyes annoyed but I smiled.

*CRASH!* I jumped at the loud noise and I went from the cold air to warmth. I heard a deep chuckle I looked up to see I was in Craig's embrace I blushed and pulled away.

"Um, um I-I'm s-sorry" I apologized. He chuckle and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I blushed at the closeness and we walked in the middle of the night. I looked up at the night sky it was fill with bright stars I smiled, and I didn't notice I lean in Craig arm more. I smiled I breathe in his axe colon he only put a little bit not a lot like most guys. We reached the campsite seeing everyone there; once they saw us they all looked confused. I just remember Craig had his arms around me I blushed and unwrapped his arms and sat next to Brianna she gave me a sly smile. I rolled my eyes I sat down and crossed my legs.

"So what now?" Kim asked. We all shrugged, I looked from the corner of my eye to see Craig. He looked at my I shot my eyes to cast over the burning wood that kept our fire alive.

"How about Rose entertains us with singing?" Brianna suggested. I looked at her she smiled, everyone else nodded I just sigh knowing I won't win this fight.

"So what song do you want me to sing?" I asked. I looked at my friends who looked like they were thinking. Then 5 seconds they were throwing list of songs, I could barely understand them.

"Wait; just write a song on a piece of paper. Put them in a hat or something and I will pick it" I suggested. They all nodded grabbing a piece of paper and pencil scribbling away on the piece of blue lined blank paper. Soon they were all in a hat they shook it up a bit, and I reach in. I felt a paper that caught the attention of my finger tips nerves and pulled it out, scanning the words with my purple orbs.

"No air" I read.

"YES!" I say Leo cheered I smiled.

"But I need a partner" I informed the boys grew quite. I sweat drop the end of my lips twitched slightly.

"I'll do it" I heard a bore monotone voice that's when I notice it was Craig.

"You will sing with me?" I asked he nodded. I sighed and got up, Craig did the same. I took a deep breath of oxygen into my lungs and let it free from my wind pipe.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand

**I walked to Craig we were almost touching**

But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

**We look each other in the eyes singing, he was searching my face as I did the same for his. He was flawless. **

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

**I turn around from him he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back into his chest as we continue to sing our parts. **

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real

**I turn in his arms singing he placed both hands on my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hand a amazing voice.**

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care 

**I pulled away from him. I turn away from him, but he grabbed my hand turn me back around towards him. He sang to me, he placed his forehead against mines. **  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

**His hands were running up and down from my arms. He stop and he held my hands tightly as I held them back. His strong form hands felt good on mines. **

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air 

**We interlace fingers. Staring each other down with out stares. **  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

No more  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
No air, oh!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air 

**He placed his left hand on my cheek I closed my eyes blushing ever so slightly.**  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air) 

**We separated keeping eye connection walking in a little circle still staring each other down. I felt my heart pumping on my rib cage.**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air 

**He slid his hands up my arms then he gripped my shoulder. He pulled me into a hug as we continue to sing our hearts out. I wanted to cry I miss Craig SO much. I pulled away slightly looking him in his golden orbs. **  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air 

Na, Na, Noo  
Mmmm  
Yeah, Yeah

**His hands slid down my arms to my hands grabbing them into my hands. We raised our hands in the arm shoulder level. Then they interlace he planted his forehead against mines both our rave hair mixing. I smiled as his golden orbs kept their lock on my orbs. I search every area of his face, his smooth skin, his bright bored golden eyes, his perfect cheeks bones, his pale skin, his perfectly soft lips. I lean in a connect our lips I felt sparks blow up inside me a surge of pleasure running up and down my veins. I turn my head to the side to deepen the kiss, I felt as if no one put me and him where the only ones in the world. I placed my hands on the back of his head as I kissed him, he snake his arms around my waist locking me in place. I loved and treasure every second of the kiss it IS pure BLISS, we slowly pulled away our eyes still locked. Then Kenny face pop up into mind I felt the punch of guilt hit me hard in my stomach. But I was confused about my feelings, the kiss was AMAZING as it use to be before. But Kennys…oh shit.**


	8. Chapter 8

~Rose pov~

I pulled away, but Craig hand pulled me back into the heaven surge kiss I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying it VERY much. But then Kenny face appeared into mind and guilt hit me in the gut I pulled away. I looked him in his golden eyes he smiled I gave a small smile. I pulled away slowly, I blink several times before I walk into the woods wanting to clear my mind, but I heard a twig snap.

"Rose" I heard his monotone voice. I stop in place and turn around my face flushed. He smiled at me walking closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me swaying me side to side slowly. I hid my head in the crook of his neck.

"When this camping trip is over I'm going to take you out, ok?" Craig whisper to me.

"Craig…this doesn't feel right" I told him looking up at him. He ran his fingers through my silky black hair and smiled.

"I know, but I want you back" he said sincerely. I shook my head.

"But what about Kenny? I have feeling for him to and Faith loves him and I-" Craig cut me off with his lips I closed my eyes, he rubbed my lower back. He gave out a husky turn on moan. I pulled away and looked at his confused face.

"Craig…"

"Rose I want you back, I really, really deeply lo-like you" I felt disappointed inside, but can I forgive him for what he did to me I was confused.

"Craig I can't forgive you for what you did to me! You hurt me! I gave myself up for you when I was 11 then you break up with me and for BEBE!" I cried. He wrapped his arms me as I cried.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have do that to I'm sorry so sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, I'm so sorry." He apologized over and over again. I wrapped my arms around him; I just didn't know what I was going to do. Soon my eyes got heavy and I was carried off into the darkness of my sleep.

~3days later~

"MOMMY!" my 6 year old shouted her golden eye full with tears she jumped into my arms. I smiled and twirled her around.

"Hey hun I missed you so much" I kissed her cheek repeatedly. She laughed and kissed my cheek giving me a big hug around my neck.

"I missed you too!" she shouted happily. I placed her down and hug my mom as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Thank mama" I thanked her. She nodded and hugged me back.

…

I was in my room I put on my black skinny jeans with my leather black heel boots a purple shirt with tiger stripes on it and a mini black vest. I tied my pitch black hair up in a high tight ponytail, my bangs covering my forehead. I put on silver hoop earrings and lip gloss. I looked myself in the mirror and spin and posed. I'm going on a date with Craig, yea I know but I still love him and people deserver second chances, right? I walked down stairs and grabbed a neon blue jacket and walked outside I bid my mother good-bye and my daughter good night. I saw Craig in a black car a hummer to me exact. I got in and peck his lips as he pecks me back with a smile.

"So where are we going?" I asked he just gave a me a crooked smile. I knew I wasn't going to crack him so I decide not to bother about it. A few minutes later I saw a sighed that read "Straks pond" I smiled. He pulled up near the pond he got out followed by me he pulled at a bag. I was confused I though this was picnic? He got on the hood of his car and patted a spot for me, I got on. I was still confused and he pulled out McDonald's bag I rolled my eyes with a smile. I grabbed my happy meal and ate my burger.

"You looked beautiful" Craig whispered into my ear, he gave it a little nibble I blushed and swallowed my food.

"thank you, you look very handsome" he smirked. He wore black skinnys, a deep v dark blue shirt with a black a gray sweater and no hat! He grabbed my hand and kissed every inch of the top face.

"So Craig Tucker are you _ssooo_ happy I'm out with you this lovely night?" I teased. I saw him roll his eyes with smirk and lightly chuckle.

"Are you going to hold that over me? I was 8" he pouted I poked his cheek.

"Well it was _ssooo_ cute" I shot back he smiled. He kissed my left cheek.

"Ok times for serious matter. Why didn't you tell about Faith?" he asked me in a serious tone I sighed.

"Well since you broke up with me I thought you didn't want to be the father. I thought you didn't want anything to do with her so I never said anything" I answer. He nodded his head.

"What's her real name?" he asked.

"Catherine"

"You name her close to my name?" he arched his brow, I shrug.

"What were her first words?"

"Dada" he looked at his hands and sighed.

"First steps?"

"5 months"

"Does she have any medical problems?" I shook my head.

"No just ADHD nothing serious. She a honors student, she started flipping people off when she was 3"

"Can't believe I wasn't there" he moaned out.

"When she started flipping people off?" I asked.

"Everything. For everything." I felt happy that he felt bad for missing out. It shows he cared about our daughter; I grabbed his hands and interlace our phalanges(fingers xp).

"Craig you might have missed out on the first thing she ever did, but there still things you haven't missed out on" I reassured him he smile at me and nodded.

The rest of the night was good we talked about what happen over the years, watch stars, held hands and kiss here and there. Now Craig was taking me home.

"I had a wonderful time" I told him with a smile he return the smile.

"Me too we should go out more" I nodded. I lean in and peck his lips.

"Good-night" he waved I step out of the car and wave bye. I unlock the door to my house and went inside.

….

"Dude's I don't know what to do!" I cried to Brianna and Kim. I told them about my date with Craig. My amazing heart warming date.

"Well we can't help you there" Kim said Brianna nodded. Letting out a sign I lift myself up on Kim's cotton soft bed.

"I, I love both of them equally and differently and ARG! I wish I was born heartless!" I moaned out. I heard my friends sign as well.

"Like Kenny he funny, sexy as fuck, he's a pervert, fun and he treats me and my daughter perfectly. Craig he is fucking sexy, he stubborn and cocky and very arrogant, but that's what I love about him and I have his child and ARG!"

"I need an outlet"

"OH here try singing this" Kim said she ran to her radio and press play. The song 'so in love' was playing I got up off the bed to sing along.

_My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

"Well that made me more confused!" I shouted as I threw myself back on the cotton bed.

"This is going to me a LONG day" Brianna groaned. I grabbed a pillow and scream my lungs out.

"So how do you feel when you think of them?" Brianna asked. Before I could answer my phone rang it was Craig.

"Hey babe" I chirped into the phone.

"Hey beautiful how you been?" he asked I smiled.

"Good, you?"

"Good hey there going to be like some concert thing for teens with talent and me, Tweek, Clyde and Token are in it want to come?" he asked I nodded.

"Yea sound like fun when?"

"Tonight at 8 see ya there bye"

"Bye"

"So what happen?"

"Craig invented me to see him and his friends perform in a teen concert you guy wanna come?" I asked they nodded.

"Great!"

…

I was at the concert with Brianna and Kim my supportive friends. We were in the first row since my "boyfriend" is performing! So far we've seen 3 bands and they were good, but I wanted to see Craig.

"Ok ladies and gents here the next group EGO!" the announcer said the crowd cheered. The lights went out then it come on a neon blue with rave laser club colors and neon glow sticks this is a awesome start. The beat was fast an awesome I saw Token was on bass and Clyde was on drums, but I didn't see Tweek or Craig.

_**Craig-**__Another cigarette and I'm so bored_

_Your words aren't making sense_

_And I was taken but you were waiting_

_One more drink and I'm convinced_

I saw it was Craig singing he had a sexy ass voice, but heard someone else and I saw it was TWEEK! He was singing? And he has a sexy ass voice to and he not TWITCHING! The beat got faster and me and my friends started dancing.

**Tweek-**(Not one more sound)

Let your hair down

(Take the low road)

No one will know

**Both-**Whoa

**Craig-**I feel just like we're taking control of the night

Of the night

Yeah

Yeah

**Both-**Whoa

**Tweek-**I feel just like we're losing control

But if you let go I'll let go tonight

**Criag-**Another minute lived

If you take me I'll take what you will give

I was late and she kept waiting

But I hope she knows where I've been

**Tweek-**(Not one more sound)

Let your hair down

(Take the low road)

No one will know

**Both-**Whoa

I feel just like we're taking control of the night

Of the night

Yeah

Yeah

**Both-**Whoa

I feel just like we're losing control

But if you let go I'll let go tonight

**Both-**I'm coming down

Bring me up

Take it off

Let's just touch

I'm coming down

Bring me up

Take it off

Let's just touch

I'm coming down

Bring me up

Take it off

Let's just touch

I'm coming down

Bring me up

Take it off

Let's just touch

**Craig-**Whoa

I feel just like we're taking control of the night

Of the night

Yeah

Yeah

**Both-**Whoa

I feel just like we're losing control

But if you let go I'll let go tonight

I was practally jumping to the fast beat of the music this was awesome I loved. Tweek and Craig have sexy ass voices Token and Clyde could really play I was so pumped. Kim and Brianna were dancing with one another and I was dancing in the middle of them laughing and cutting loose. Sadly the freaking awesome song had to come to a end the crowed roar with cheering and clappes.

"WHAOO! YEA CRAIG AND TWEEKY!" I shouted as the music was dying down. Once the music was over I ran to the back of the stage wanting to hug the shit out of them. I saw Craig drinking a bottle of water so was Tweek. I ran to them and jumped on Craig.

"OMG! You and Tweek were _Amazing_!" I shouted happily. Craig chuckle at my comment and connected our lips together I smiled as my finger interlace with his raven color hair.

"Thanks" he said when we pulled away. I saw Kim and Brianna glaring at Craig he slightly pout and place me back to the ground as he held my hand.

"Hey-

"Don't say a word" Brianna cut him off. Kim nodded her hands on her hips as she scowled Craig. I gave a tiny smile they were just looking out for me and I'm really grateful for that.

"Right now she has mix feelings so we are letting her do what she has to do to get it straight. But in the mean time don't hurt her or I'll hurt you" Kim threaten I giggled as Craig looked freak out his mind, but never the less nodded. They nodded and exchange looks with each other then me.

"Come Mrs. I'm so in love with two" Brianna said as she and Kim grabbed my hands and dragged me out back stage to go home.

"By Craig see you later!" I called as I was being dragged he smiled and waved.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kim sighed. Brianna shrugged her shoulders in confusion as well, I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Silent you bi-polar twins" they smirked at there nick names and continue to drag me to Brianna house.

…..

**ok I am so freaking sorry I was trying to get honors for I can get a gold pin with a paw on it xD and I need to work VERY hard but I have no test so I was free started hope u enjoyed it and comment if u want the next one to come out as soon as possible so bye and good night-ish thing shit bye!**


End file.
